


Blonko

by RozenDark



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Omegaverso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozenDark/pseuds/RozenDark
Summary: Rook Blonko es una simple alma de la calle. A pesar de ser de una especie ajena a los seres humanos, anhela tener más en su vida, como todo ser viviente. Y en su ardua búsqueda, conoce a su Omega destinado, lastima que el Omega sea el príncipe de aquel lugar. Un día, se le presenta una oportunidad de cambiar su vida y tener a lado suyo al que podría ser el amor de su vida, el príncipe Ben, pero siempre hay obstáculos que interfieren, y su problema es un malvado hechicero que quiere lo mismo que él.Ahora, con una lámpara mágica, un bello príncipe Omega y él dejando de ser una rata callejera, ¿qué más podría pasar?Fic basado en el popular film de Disney, “Aladdin”.Créditos de las imágenes de  Ben 10 a Dera Fujita.Rook x Ben





	1. "La Vida De Una Rata"

**Author's Note:**

> "CAPÍTULO EDITADO"  
> Sé que debería estar al pendiente de mis demás fics, pero no pude evitar escribir este fic xD   
> En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes de Ben y compañía, utilizadas en la portada del fic, son propiedad de Dera Fujita, más el fondo y la imagen del capítulo, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
> El fic esta basado en el popular film de Disney, “Aladdin” y los fan-arts de Dera Fujita, con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"La vida de una rata"**

 

**~ ° ɞ ° ~ ღ ~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 

Para comenzar esta historia, hay que irnos a un tiempo y lugar lejanos de toda tecnología.

A pesar de ser un planeta donde habitan los humanos, se pueden apreciar varias especies que en algún punto se habrían considerado como alienígenas o bestias, sin embargo, todos vivían como si nada, relativamente en armonía. Pues a pesar de haber varias especies de seres vivientes, había riqueza y había pobreza por igual, y como si esas clases sociales fueran poco, las especies vivientes se dividían en tres castas, o como se les decía, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, pero dejemos las explicaciones para después, para centrarnos en el inicio de esta historia.

Digamos que nos vamos a un bello y desértico lugar llamado Bellwood. En dicho lugar, nos enfocaremos en el que será el héroe de esta historia: Rook Blonko 

¡Oh no!, aún no nos vamos a centrar en nuestro héroe, pues antes de siquiera pensar en nuestro héroe, nos iremos a unas noches atrás. Específicamente, más allá de las afueras de Bellwood.

Digamos que un extraño hombre, miraba con gran intensidad aquella extraña entrada que salía solamente por cinco noches cada diez años. Entrada que por cierto era como entrar a la boca de un extraño animal o la entrada al infierno mismo.

 

—Argit, si hago esto, ¿Levin me pagará una fortuna?, ¿no? —, preguntó más que nervioso y temeroso, al ver los ojos de aquella estatua brillar peligrosamente.

—El tal Argit, sonrió maquiavélico ante aquella burda pregunta —. Tranquilizate ya, que te aseguro que Kevin estará más que dispuesto a darte lo que mereces —, respondió burlesco, tal como él era.

 

El ser, que respondía al nombre de Argit, un Beta y una especie de hombre tlacuache, y habilidades parecidas a las de los puercoespines. Un pequeño ser gris, de orejas alargadas, hocico pequeño, dientes afilados y cabello largo y picudo, cuya especie era una clase de mutación entre lo humano y animal, pues el era el único. Y presentaba una serie de afiladas púas paralizantes en su espalda, así como una gruesa cola. En resumidas cuentas, su aspecto físico recuerda mucho al de un roedor, aunque en su caso, también su actuar decía lo mismo. Y tal como se veía, tal era su actuar. Así que estaba sumamente ansioso y divertido, de ver cómo aquel hombre le hacía caso y entraba a la cueva.

Espero por unas horas, y al ver como la boca de la cueva se cerraba, sin haber indicios de aquel hombre, supo que este había fallado por completo en su búsqueda por la lámpara mágica.

 

—Kevin no estará nada contento con esto. —

 

**~.o0o.~**

Ahora si, nos vamos directamente al cuarto y penúltimo día en el que aquella cueva aparece, más específicamente en el barrio más afectado de todo Bellwood, justamente el lugar y la hora en la que nuestro héroe hace su primera aparición en la historia.

Digamos que Rook Blonko no es humano, ni es rico, y a pesar de su casta como Alfa, hablaba más su extrema pobreza en este mundo, que sus rasgos, casta y encanto. Ahora les digo, el joven Alfa era de una especie de bestia comúnmente llamada Revonnagander. Su apariencia, podría decirse que era parecida a la de alguna clase de felino, su piel, o pelaje, era de un color violeta grisáceo, su rostro blanco con rayas negras que abarcaban sus ojos y mejillas, casi como un maquillaje, sus ojo tenían una forma felina, de un color amarillo, con las iris rojizas, posee orejas puntiagudas del mismo color que su piel, y aunque a lo lejos parecía ser calvo, de cerca podía apreciarse el cabello negro. El área del pecho, la cual estaba descubierta, pues solamente usaba un chaleco púrpura, era de un color blanco, y sus brazos, que a pesar de ser del mismo color violeta, tenían unas rayas atigradas de un color negro.

En cuanto a la manera de vivir de aquel joven Alfa, pues si le preguntaran, él diría que no le puede ir tan mal, aun si era perseguido por toda la guardia real solamente por haber robado un insignificante pan, para poder sobrevivir un día más. Y como todos los días, su fiel compañero, un extraño y pequeño mono de color azul y seis patas, robaban lo que vendría siendo la comida del día. Algo curioso de ese par, era que ambos usaban ropas similares, pues Blonko portaba un simple chaleco de color púrpura, unos holgados pantalones color crema, que se veían desgastados y parchados y un pequeño sombrero rojo, mientras que su mono, de nombre Simian, portaba un pequeño chaleco y un sombrero del mismo color que las ropas de su amo.

Y aún cuando la pobreza, les impedía prosperar en la vida, Blonko no pedía nada más que un trato más humanitario, pero la guardia real no veía aquello con buenos ojos, pues ante todo el mundo, Rook Blonko no era más que una rata callejera.

 

—En cierta forma es bueno hacer ejercicio, ¿no Simian? —, sonriente como era característico en el, Blonko miró a su compañero de asaltos.

—Simian miró a su amo como si estuviera loco y aún cuando no hablaba su lenguaje, lanzó toda clase de ruidos —. “Si tu lo dices, yo por mi parte quisiera tener toda clase de riquezas” —

 

Como era ya costumbre en su día a día, el joven Revonnahgander y su mascota, se la pasaron corriendo, saltando y burlando a la guardia real, hasta que por fin, después de arduas y cansadas horas de escape, lograron perder a toda esa bola de pesados. Así que más que dispuestos a comenzar a comer, ambos miraron con anhelo el pan en sus manos y abrieron grande la boca, dispuestos a dar una mordida, claro, eso era lo que Blonko hubiera hecho, de no ser por el par de niños no humanos que lo miraban con anhelo.

 

—Creo que ustedes lo necesitan más niños —, Blonko ni siquiera vaciló cuando entregó su pedazo de pan. Él bien sabía que en pobreza, los seres no humanos como él y esos niños, estaban peor.

 

No espero un gracias siquiera, simplemente se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar, claro, enviándole una mirada de reproche a su mascota, o bueno, esa mirada le enviaba hasta que vio como con gruñidos le daba su pedazo de pan al par de infantes.

 

—“Odio cuando me obligas a ayudar al prójimo” —, Simian miro con enojo a su amo, todo mientras gruñía en señal de reproche.

—Tranquilo amigo, que ambos hicimos bien —, mencionó Blonko, mientras movía sus manos en señal de paz.

 

Ya ni modos, tendrían que volver a robar algo para comer, y claro, asegurarse de no andar cerca de las personas, o de lo contrario, tendrían que volver a robar. Dispuestos a buscar una próxima víctima, se adentraron en la zona de mercadería, más no pudieron avanzar, pues justo estaba pasando y abarcando todo el camino, una muchedumbre, que más bien parecía un mal chiste de algún famoso y sus seguidores.

Blonko no podía dejar de mirar al humano que andaba en el centro de atención, pues se notaba que era un Alfa de la realeza, muy posiblemente un nuevo prospecto para el príncipe del lugar. Claro, iba a pasar de largo, hacer como que no había visto nada y aprovechar la distracción de las personas, de no ser porque un pequeño niño humano, cayó justo en medio del camino de aquel ricachón.

 

—¡Mocoso insolente!, ¡mira lo que has hecho! —, con una mirada llena de repugnancia, miro una leve mancha en la pata de su fino corcel.

—Lo lamento mucho señor —, el pequeño, más que asustado por lo que había hecho, hizo una reverencia estilo dogueza, en busca del perdón de aquel que podría llegar a ser su soberano.

—Como si fuera a perdonar tu asquerosa insolencia —

 

Blonko no pudo más, y aunque sabía que lo lamentaría, se interpuso entre el pequeño y aquel látigo que ágilmente enredó en su brazo.

 

—Se supone que los ricos y refinados son los que más educación poseen, sin embargo, usted atentó contra un pequeño que no cometió un error del grado en el que usted lo iba a castigar —, miró con furia a ese creído —. Este niño ya le ha pedido perdón, incluso se humilló ante usted, no es su culpa que se moleste porque su mugre caballo se manchó las patas, es como si se hubiera molestado porque usted respira como todo mundo —, dijo con burla. Su mirada detonó una clara burla, y una sonrisa ladina surco su rostro.

—El Alfa rico se sonrojo de furia al ver a uno que otro chismoso reír, sin embargo, miro con completa superioridad a ese plebeyo y el fue quien sonrió ahora con arrogancia —. Tengo todo el derecho, pues soy más que adinerado, muy pronto tendré al príncipe de este reino para mi, y por si fuera poco, nací adinerado y moriré adinerado, en cambio tu, sucio plebeyo, naciste como una rata y morirás como una rata —, sin importarle que su corcel se manchara de nuevo, hizo que brincara en un charco que empapo por completo a Blonko, todo mientras miraba con satisfacción lo que había hecho.

 

Blonko como pudo, se quitó las manchas de lodo que habían pringado en su pantalón, todo mientras miraba con rencor a ese impertinente. Suspiró con resignación, al ya saber que de alguna u otra forma, el mimado tenía razón.

 

—Nací como rata y moriré como rata, eso nadie lo va a cambiar —, murmuró con pesar.

 

Simian bajo la cabeza, al ya tener en mente lo mismo que su amo. Ambos tenían una pésima suerte.

**~.o0o.~**

En el palacio de aquel reino, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que un nuevo pretendiente había llegado al lugar a cortejar al príncipe Omega.

El soberano y señor del reino, el sultán Maxwell Tennyson, caminaba de un lado a otro completamente alterado, esperando que ahora si, su lindo nieto aceptará casarse y actuar como se debía, pero al ver, al que unas horas antes era un apuesto Alfa de cabellos rubios y un poco rizados y ojos azules, salir como desquiciado de la sala de estar, y que en su cabeza tenía uno que otro hueco calvo y los pantalones completamente rotos, supo que su lindo nieto y su adorable mascota, lo habían hecho de nuevo.

 

—¡Espere príncipe Morningstar! —, desesperado, quiso detener al joven, más este lo pasó de largo, mientras veía atrás como aquella bestia parecida a una clase de tigre gigantesco lo seguía.

—¡Jamás me habían humillado de esta manera! —, exclamó furioso —. Sin el afán de ofender a su reino, pero alguien debería decirle a su nieto, que un Omega acata las órdenes de un Alfa. A este paso, ese príncipe jamás se casará, porque ningún Alfa en su sano juicio, querría ligarse a un Omega como su nieto.

 

El soberano no pudo siquiera decir algo, pues todo lo que aquel cizañoso príncipe había dicho era verdad. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que quisiera cambiar del todo.

Como ya era costumbre, fue directamente donde su nieto se encontraba, suspiró, mientras negaba al ver como su nieto premiaba a esa mascota suya por lo que había hecho.

 

—Benjamín Kirby Tennyson, ¿por qué ahuyentaste al pretendiente de esta vez? —, de brazos cruzados, le preguntó a su nieto.

—Él se lo busco por idiota —, respondió orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—¡Ben! —, el señor Tennyson no pudo evitar alzar la voz, pues aquella respuesta no era para nada acorde a lo que un Omega debería responder.

 

**..........**

**_"MANUAL DE CASTAS"_ **

_Según el manual de las castas, un Omega acata las ordenes de los y las Alfas. Un Omega debe comportarse de manera apropiadamente refinada. Un Omega, sea hombre o mujer debe tener usar vestimentas más femeninas y que sean propias para su casta Omega..._

_Pero para entender un poco más, aquel manual escrito obviamente por algún Alfa presuntuoso, se debe saber acerca de las castas y su papel en este mundo._

**_°-_ ** _Los Alfas son los que están por encima de las castas. Muy comúnmente se dividen en clases sociales, pues si bien habían Alfas de clase alta, como reyes o príncipes, también habían Alfas de clase media y clase baja. Usualmente los Alfas pueden emparejarse con los Betas, incluso pueden llegar a tener hijos con mucha insistencia claro esta, sin embargo, solamente encontrarán a su pareja destinada en algún Omega, incluso tienen la habilidad de usar su “voz de Alfa”, para someter a sus rivales y enemigos._

_Y para el apartado del volumen de los Alfas, se explica con lujo y detalle acerca de lo que implica la mordida o marca de un Alfa a su Omega. La marca una vez hecha, jamás se rompera, pues si un vinculo es roto, uno de los implicados podría morir por el dolor de un corazón roto._

**_°-_ ** _Los Betas por otro lado, eran lo que comúnmente se conocían como “los normales y comunes”, estos por lo general pertenecían a la clase baja y media, incluso algunos llegaban a trabajar para la realeza. Esta casta puede emparejarse con Alfas y Omegas si así lo desean. Y no se someten al celo Omega como los Alfas._

_En el apartado de la casta Beta, se explica a la perfección que un Beta no posee olor alguno, así como tampoco sucumben a las fermonas Omegas y Alfas. Usualmente no caen ante la **"voz"** de un Alfa, pero si el Alfa entra en un estado de agresividad extrema, un Beta puede llegar a sentir el peligro más de cerca. _

**_°-_ ** _Los Omegas y tercera casta, pertenecen a la clase social baja, media o alta. Rara vez se les veía emparejados con Betas, pues su pareja destinada solamente se encuentra en los Alfas. Para su desgracia, los Omegas entran en lo que comúnmente se conoce como el “celo o calor”, etapa que por cierto, a los Omegas los pone en peligro de ser marcados por cualquier Alfa, y sea destinado o no, un Omega marcado ya tiene dueño._

_En el apartado de la casta Omega, se explica con lujo y detalle como controlar el celo para evitar algún acto lleno de peligro. También se habla acerca de los collares especiales para evitar una marca no deseada._

_Ya explicado esto, se entiende más el manual de castas..._

**..........**

 

—Abuelo no empieces por favor. Ya sé lo que dirás, ese no és comportamiento de un Omega, un Omega debe ser sumiso y respetuoso ante un Alfa, un Omega debe acatar a las órdenes de los Alfas, ¡por favor!, ese imbécil se merecía todo eso y más. No solo vino a mi con intenciones de manosearme sin mi consentimiento, sino que además, vino ya dando órdenes como si yo lo hubiera aceptado. Rath hizo bien en atacar a ese miserable patán —, de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido, rebatió a lo que su abuelo quería llegar —. Además, ya bastante soportó con la ropa que me obligas a usar, ¡maldigo ese estupido manual de castas! —, lo último lo dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo.

 

El príncipe Ben era obligado a usar un traje bedlah color azul turquesa, pantalones bullicios esponjosos y largos, un sujetador ceñido que dejaba sus antebrazos y la cintura desnudos, unos pendientes triangulares de oro y zapatillas del mismo color turquesa, y por si fuera poco, una diadema del mismo color que su vestuario, con una piedra preciosa de forma redonda y color azul zafiro, incrustada en el centro. Y no solo era porque le molestara la ropa, pues con esos vestuarios demasiado femeninos, su apariencia no ayudaba en nada, pues aún con su cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca contrastaba con todo lo que su abuelo le compraba, y eso era ropa y accesorios dignos de  un Omega, sea del género femenino o masculino.

El soberano miro con reproche a su nieto, pues si bien en una parte hizo bien en parar el presuntuoso actuar del príncipe Mike Morningstar, también sabía que si su nieto no aceptaba su casta como Omega, jamás habrían herederos al trono.

 

—Hijo, sabes que si algo me llegara a pasar, el reino quedaría en tus manos. Tu eres un Omega, y si algún loco quisiera invadir y aprovecharse de tu condición, no creo que pueda soportar siquiera en pensar que te violen o que llegarán a maltratarte, ¡eres lo único que tengo hijo! —, abatido, se acercó a abrazar a su único familiar vivo —. Por favor Ben, trata de entenderme un poco, elije a alguien para que yo pueda estar en paz.

—El príncipe suspiró con resignación —. Voy a tratar de tolerar al siguiente altanero, pero si se quiere propasar, Rath hará lo que se le venga en gana —, sentenció desganado.

 

El soberano de aquel lugar, salió más que satisfecho, pues al menos había logrado que su nieto le diera una oportunidad al siguiente pretendiente, solo esperaba que este fuera el Alfa elegido, o moriría antes de conocer a sus bisnietos.

Justo al llegar a la sala del trono, se encontró con su joven y leal consejero, justo sentado en el trono real.

 

—¡Oh, Kevin!, me da gusto verte por aquí —, de una manera un tanto discreta, hizo un ademán para que aquel joven Alfa, se levantará de aquel asiento que le pertenecía.

 

Kevin Ethan Levin, a pesar de no tener un estatus de la realeza, era un Alfa de una raza llamada Osmosiana y su trabajo en el palacio de los Tennyson era el de consejero real. Siempre iba vestido con ropas oscuras, desde un turbante negro, con un rubí, una larga capa negra con hombreras y unos zapatos del mismo color, una túnica larga de color negro y mangas rojas, claro, le encantaba portar negro con rojo, y no podía dejar pasar hacer esa combinación en su vestuario. Y siempre llevaba consigo un bastón dorado con forma de cobra, y dicho bastón tenía unos rubíes rojos por ojos.

Y a pesar de ser siete años mayor que el príncipe, y su jovial apariencia, Levin había sido nombrado como consejero, cuando su padre falleció y se decidió que él tomaría ese cargo.

 

—¡Mi señor lo lamento! —, de una manera rápida, se puso de pie —. Justo le estaba terminando de quitar el polvo a su trono —, sonriendo se inclinó.

—Ya, tranquilo muchacho, se cuan cómodo es este asiento —, mencionó lo último restándole entera atención,  todo mientras se sentaba sonriente —. A todo esto, ¿quién sigue en la lista de pretendientes?, solo que esta vez, asegurate de que no sea tan atrevido y mano larga como Morningstar —, ya pasado el mal trago de ver a otro pretendiente huir, ahora solo quería matar a ese insolente que hacía poco trató de manosear a su nieto, claro, eso no lo diría en voz alta o tendría que aceptar que Ben tenía razón en no querer casarse.

—Mi señor, no cree que debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso como se debe, digo, es obvio que el príncipe aún no desea desposarse —, el consejero, dijo aquello, mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

—¡Tonterías! —, exclamó el sultán —. Mi nieto ya excedió su límite en edad casadera. Ben ya tiene diecinueve años, oficialmente en unos dos años más será catalogado como un Omega dejado —, mencionó aquello —. Además, no quiero que pase algo malo y el reino se quede sin herederos al trono, no cuando años atrás azoto la desgracia en mi nieta Gwendolyn.

 

El sultán Maxwell temía que la desgracia llegará a acechar a su nieto, como alguna vez le sucedió a su nieta.

Años atrás la familia Tennyson estaba llena de miembros, pues el sultán tenía una bella esposa, dos hijos Alfas, y la felicidad creció cuando su hijo mayor sentó cabeza y tuvo a su hija, la pequeña princesa Gwendolyn Tennyson.

En esos tiempos todo era paz y armonía, tanto en el reino, como en la familia de nobles, incluso cinco años más tarde, su otro hijo, por fin, después de años de infructuosos intentos para tener hijos, al fin había anunciado al nuevo miembro de la familia, el príncipe Benjamín.

Y no fue sino, hacía unos diez años atrás, cuando la desgracia azotó a la familia real, pues no solo los hijos del sultán habían fallecido, también las parejas de estos y su hermosa nieta. Y a pesar del reciente dolor, él y su esposa se hicieron cargo de su único nieto vivo, sin embargo, la sultana Verdona, falleció dos años después de aquella desgracia.

Era obvio que el sultán Max, quería que su nieto estuviera seguro y protegido, y que encontrará el amor de un Alfa que lo aceptará tal y como era, un Omega indomable, pero a la vez necesitado de afecto.

 

—Entonces, si me lo permite mi señor, iré a revisar la lista de pretendientes y mandaré a investigarlos, le prometo no fallar esta vez, sin embargo, necesitaré su anillo para unos métodos un tanto más drásticos —, respondió con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa turbia asomando en su rostro.

—¿Mi anillo?, ¿cómo para qué lo necesitas? —, preguntó más que extrañado y renuente en darle el anillo a Levin, pues ese anillo, era un fino regalo que su esposa le había obsequiado en su último aniversario juntos.

—Tranquilo mi señor, se lo devolveré apenas termine —, dijo mientras colocaba los ojos de su bastón, frente a los ojos del sultán —. Ahora, entregué el anillo —, malicioso, murmuró aquello, sonriendo más que satisfecho al ver que los ojos del sultán perdían su característico brillo y vida.

—Aquí tienes —, dijo son voluntad, mientras hacía entrega de su preciado anillo.

—Gracias majestad, le aseguro que cuidare bien de su anillo.

 

Apenas el consejero abandonó la habitación, el sultán regreso en sí, sin siquiera recordar su anillo o lo que había hecho minutos antes.

 

**~.o0o.~**

Levin llegó a una habitación oscura y desconocida para la guardia y la familia real. Una especie de cueva o guarida secreta de algún malvado villano. Miró con desdén a su fiel secuaz, y siguió de largo hasta llegar a una rara bola de cristal de color magenta.

 

—Cómo aborrezco el horrendo color que Charmcaster amaba —, mencionó hastiado, mientras colocaba el anillo, en el centro de un raro artefacto parecido a un espejo.

 

Charmcaster era una hechicera de magia oscura que una vez estuvo obsesionada con el consejero. Obviamente Levin tal y como era, manipulo esos sentimientos, hasta el punto de llegar a desaparecer a la hechicera, cuando obtuvo lo que quería.

A pesar de no haber nacido con magia, supo aprovechar lo que la Beta había dejado, y en este caso eran los objetos y libros mágicos que esta poseía en vida.

 

—¡Ponte a pedalear Argit, porque en serio necesito encontrar esa lámpara mágica! —, ordenó furioso. Aún recordaba el reciente fiasco que resultó su plan.

 

El Beta solamente asintió más que ansioso por complacer a su amo, y se acercó al extraño espejo, más específicamente a los pedales que estaban conectados a dicho aparatejo.

 

—Supongo que el anciano sultán sigue insistiendo en casar a su mimado nieto —, mencionó con burla.

—Y sabes muy bien, que si eso sucede, el trono se lo quedará el Alfa que llegue a casarse con el príncipe —, dijo furioso —. Si llegase a suceder eso, todos mis arduos  intentos por sacar a ese gordo odioso del trono se verán en peligro.

 

Levin tiró al suelo aquella bola de cristal, hasta que esta se rompió en mil pedazos, importandole poco, cuando bien sabía que si el príncipe llegaba a casarse, todo su plan se iría por la borda. Atento a lo que en verdad necesitaba en esos momentos, miró el espejo que había comenzado a brillar, gracias al Beta pedaleando y el anillo colocado con anterioridad.

Más que fascinado y ansioso, vio al joven que mostraba el espejo, y sonrió gustoso al haber encontrado a alguien de corazón puro.

 

—Y más que perfecto no podía ser —, mencionó al ver que su víctima era de la clase baja.

—Que suerte Kevin, esa rata no será extrañada por nadie —, murmuró malicioso Argit.

—Y no pudo aparecer en mejor momento que este. Muy pronto, el sultán será eliminado y el trono quedará en mi pleno poder. —

 

**~.o0o.~**

El príncipe caminaba de un lado a otro, siendo observado por su fiel y protectora mascota, Rath. Y la razón por la que parecía ansioso, era más que sencilla: su abuelo.

Bien sabía que su abuelo no desistiría en desposarlo con algún Alfa presumido y ansioso de más poder. Cada cinco segundos, negaba y volvía a caminar en círculos, hasta que finalmente paró en seco y miró a Rath con asombro.

 

—Voy a salir al pueblo —, murmuró sonriente.

 

Rath lo miró asustado, para después posarse cerca de su amo, mientras mordía con cuidado la fina tela del pantalón.

 

—Descuida pequeño, solo saldré por unas horas —, le dijo con calma —. Al menos, si voy a casarme con alguien que no amo, saldré aunque sea una vez a conocer el pueblo.

 

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando salió a hurtadillas de su alcoba, fue directamente al lugar donde el servicio reposaba y tomó prestadas unas prendas acorde a la situación. Y ya con la ropa en sus manos, fue directo al jardín y se colocó encima de su fino atuendo, la sencilla toga café y la capucha marrón que la vestimenta traía, claro que para no levantar sospechas, se quitó los aretes y la diadema, incluso cambió sus finas zapatillas, por unos simples zapatos cafés.

 

—Muy bien, al mal paso, darle prisa —, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras trepaba como podía, el único árbol cercano a la gran muralla que separaba al palacio del pueblo.

 

Y apenas llegó a la parte más alta, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, el bullicioso y colorido lugar que su familia gobernaba, y en verdad estaba más que ansioso por conocerlo más de cerca, así que sin esperar más, amarró al árbol, la soga que traía consigo y la tiró libremente hacia la salida. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido del palacio, más que el histérico felino, el príncipe Ben escapó de su exilio aunque sea por unas breves horas.

 

**~.o0o.~**

Blonko merodeaba desganado por el mercado, y aunque deseaba aunque sea por una vez, ir a su insignificante “hogar” a pensar en lo ocurrido horas antes, sabía que Simian aún moría de hambre, y porqué no admitirlo, también el mismo tenía hambre. Así que dejó de lado su momentánea depresión.

Esta vez, decidió usar su táctica de distracción, así que mientras él hacía gala de su “torpeza”, Simian pasaba por encima de la lona de aquel puesto de sandías y con su cola tomaba una de las más grandes y apetitosas frutas, sin que el vendedor se diera cuenta siquiera. Esta vez, tanto amo como mascota, decidieron comer en un pedazo de techo con vista al lugar, para evitar que otros indigentes los vieran y decidieran pedirles lo que ellos con trabajo tenían.

 

—Esta vez sin interrupciones Simian —, dijo sonriente, mientras partía a la mitad la fruta.

—Simian lo miró más que ansioso —. “Ya era hora Blonko” —

 

El mono no lo pensó dos veces, pues apenas le dieron su mitad de sandía, comenzó a comerla como si no hubiera un mañana.

En cuanto a Blonko, este estaba dispuesto a comenzar a comer, cuando un dulce y cítrico aroma, combinado entre vainilla, chocolate y naranja, le llegó a sus fosas nasales. De una manera veloz, miró hacia donde provenía dicho olor, y al ver a tan hermoso Omega, todos sus sentidos Alfa comenzaron a revolotear cual mariposas. Sin darse cuenta, dejó asentada su comida, cerca de su hambriento compañero, y una boba sonrisa surco su rostro ahora sonrojado, incluso miraba al joven con aires soñadores. Justo rondaba en su cabeza, ¿quién era aquel Omega?, y en verdad quería acercarse a preguntarle, sin embargo, no se atrevía a ir hasta allí, por el simple hecho de saber que no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Más que desanimado, se dispuso a voltear a ver hacia otro lado e ignorar tan exquisito aroma, sin embargo, al ver al Omega en aprietos, algo en su interior rugió rabioso. Tanto que de una manera demasiado brusca e inesperada para Simian, se puso de pie y saltó ágilmente de aquel derruido techo, hasta situarse en el suelo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

Ben rondaba más que ansioso por el lugar, mirando todo a su paso. El mercado, por lo que había escuchado de la servidumbre, era un lugar ruidoso y demasiado lleno, pero para alguien que se la ha pasado encerrado y sobre protegido en el palacio, era algo simplemente magnífico.

El bullicioso y colorido mercado, era algo que sin duda se había hecho su lugar favorito. Tan alegre y amistoso como para aborrecerlo, o eso era lo que creía, hasta que vio a un vendedor demasiado injusto atentar contra un pobre y hambriento niño no humano.

Le valió su condición de Omega, Ben simplemente se interpuso entre ese horrible y déspota hombre y aquel pequeño y frágil niño.

 

—¡Usted no tiene derecho a tratar de esa manera a un niño! —, le dijo más que enojado.

—Se nota que jamás te han enseñado tu lugar Omega —, con furia, el hombre comenzó a mecer de un lado a otro aquel machete, con el que minutos antes, se disponía a cortarle la mano al infante —. Ese mocoso se atrevió a tratar de robarme, y a los ladrones se les enseña a la mala —, dijo rabioso —. Pero como veo que tanto lo defiendes, ¿no será que estas confabulado con él? —, ni siquiera espero respuesta, simplemente tomó con fuerza el brazo del príncipe y lo puso justo en la mesita de su puesto —. Y por como te ves, seguro no tienes para pagarme, aunque si me das unos buenos servicios, puede que olvide su osadía.

—¡Suelteme viejo cochino! —, Ben trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, odiando aún más su condición de Omega.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme, Omega asqueroso? —.

 

El príncipe vio en cámara lenta, como aquel machete se movía con las oscuras intenciones de cortarle su brazo, y de no ser porque era demasiado orgulloso, sabía que ya estaría llorando por lo que sucedería. Ben simplemente cerró los ojos en la cruel espera del dolor, sin embargo, los abrió apenas escuchó al hombre gritar.

Lo primero que vio, fue a un Alfa de la especie Revonnahgander, Alfa que por cierto, había noqueado al hombre que minutos antes, atentó contra su vida. Iba a decir lo agradecido que estaba, cuando sintió que lo tomaba con delicadeza de la mano y lo jalaba hacia otro sitio. No entendía el porqué de aquel comportamiento, pero apenas pudo divisar a la guardia real, entendió que era hora de escapar, antes de darle más problemas al Alfa.

Y después de varios minutos, en los que corrieron hasta perder a los guardias, ambos se sentaron a descansar detrás de un gran muro de concreto.

 

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda… —, silenció sus palabras, al recordar que no sabía el nombre de su salvador.

—Mi nombre es Blonko —, se presentó sonriente, sin llegar a mencionar su apellido.

—Yo soy Ben, un placer Blonko —, el príncipe temía que alguien lo reconociera, sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida para el mismo, no quería decirle un nombre falso a aquel Alfa, así que optó por decir a secas su primer nombre.

—El placer es mío —, mencionó apenado, al oír el nombre que tenía tan bello Omega —. Ahora, Ben, podrías explicarme, ¿qué hace alguien como tu en un lugar como este? —, preguntó más que interesado, pues aún no entendía cómo alguien tan hermoso, podría siquiera pensar en andar en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Bellwood.

—Digamos que me canse de andar encerrado, así que salí a entretenerme un poco, aunque no me esperaba esto —, respondió, mientras se sobaba el brazo que estuvo a punto de perder.

—Si, hay gente tan poco amable y más que desquiciada —, murmuró con odio hacia aquel vendedor.

—Ya lo creo —, murmuró Ben con una sonrisa nerviosa —. A todo esto, ¿quién es él? —, señaló al curioso simio que tenía cara de pocos amigos y veía con reproche al Revonnahgander.

—Blonko miró apenado a su compañero, pues tan distraído estaba con el Omega, que se había olvidado de su mascota —. El es mi amigo, Simian. Simian, él es Ben —, presentó a ambos con nerviosismo.

—“Genial, más problemas para Simian” —, gruñó.

 

Y aunque el mono miraba con desdén y celos al chico Omega, no pudo evitar acercarse a él, cuando este sacó de entre sus ropas un dulce.

 

—Esto lo guardaba para más tarde, pero veo que tu lo quieres más pequeño —, mencionó el príncipe, mientras hacía entrega del caramelo.

—“¡Estás aceptado lindura!” —, con prisa agarro aquel dulce.

 

Blonko estaba más que encantado con aquel Omega, pues no todo el tiempo se podía ver a un Omega, siendo desde rebelde, hasta amable. Y al recordar que Ben, buscaba divertirse, se le ocurrió llevarlo a un mejor lugar, que detrás del muro de un oscuro callejón.

 

—¿Qué te parecería si te llevo a un lugar con una vista maravillosa? —, le pregunto con emoción.

—Ben alzó una ceja en señal de intriga —. Pues me encantaría eso, ¿conoces algún lugar? —, inquirió algo dudoso.

 

Blonko no respondió al momento, pues había aprovechado que justo frente su escondite, alguien había dejado unas viejas escaleras.

Las agarro y luego las coloco justo en el muro donde antes se habían escondido. Comenzó a subir, con Simian ya en su hombro, y luego, con una coqueta sonrisa, miró al Omega y le extendió la mano libre.

 

—¿Confías en mí? —, preguntó sonriente. Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, de parte del Omega.

 

¿Confías en mí?, esa pregunta era demasiado confiada, pues apenas y se habían conocido. Y aun así, el Omega interno de Ben, estaba más que ansioso por ir con aquel Alfa.

Y era raro, demasiado absurdo si le preguntaran, pero a Ben en verdad le agradaba el Alfa, cosa rara, pues se había deshecho de varios pretendientes presuntuosos y sedientos de poder. Incluso podía jurar, que detestaba a los Alfas, con excepción de su abuelo y sus difuntos padre y tío, lo que es más, apenas y toleraba al consejero Levin, pero Blonko tenía algo demasiado diferente de cualquier otro Alfa.

¿Qué si confiaba en él?, por alguna razón, Ben confiaba en un Alfa que justo acababa de conocer.

 

—Si lo hago —, respondió sonriente, mientras extendía su mano y tomaba la del Alfa.

 

Ambos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, hasta lograr llegar al techo de aquel lugar. Ya en el techo, Blonko se dispuso a volver a utilizar las escaleras como puente, pero ni bien había puesto las escaleras, el Omega había utilizado un viejo palo que se encontró, para saltar al otro lado, como todo un profesional en gimnasia. El Alfa cada vez quedaba más sorprendido y fascinado con aquel Omega.

Siguieron andando de techo en techo, hasta que al final, Blonko se detuvo en un techo más o menos, decente o mejor que los otros. Ben no entendía la razón de haberse detenido, hasta que fue él mismo Alfa, quien le enseñó la maravillosa vista que había prometido.

 

—Este es el lugar que te prometí Ben —, mencionó, mientras señalaba el bello atardecer.

 

Los verdes ojos de Ben brillaron con tanta hermosura, pues en aquel lugar, el atardecer daba de lleno una bellísima vista en todo Bellwood. Incluso los colores rojizos y anaranjados contrastaba con los bellos colores del lugar, para terminar de chocar con el gran palacio, el cual brillaba de forma esplendorosa con la edificación real.

 

—¡Es hermoso Blonko! —, murmuró con una enorme sonrisa. Esa era la primera vez que veía algo tan natural y a la vez tan hermoso, y tan ensimismado estaba con la vista, que no se había dado cuenta de  que había dicho el nombre del Alfa y no el apellido.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —, murmuró con una boba sonrisa. En verdad le agradaba y llenaba de orgullo, que el Omega lo llamara por su nombre de pila —. A veces me pregunto, ¿qué se sentirá vivir en un lugar como el palacio? —, comentó aquello, al ver que el joven no despegaba su mirada de aquel lugar.

—Ben solamente levantó los hombros con una expresión de aburrimiento —. Seguro te sentirías prisionero de la perfección —, respondió a secas.

—¿Será?, la verdad no lo creo. Digo, sería genial poder comer todo lo que uno quiera, y tener montones de ropa para cambiarte, eso sin duda debe ser algo sumamente magnífico —, dijo aquello, con aires soñadores. Tal vez teniendo un lugar así, podría ofrecerle algo más que pobreza al Omega a lado suyo.

—¡Si claro!, nada como que te estén acosando para que comas como se debe y cuándo se debe, además de tener que usar la ropa que te elijan y no la que quieres —, dijo con reproche. Tan bien que iba con el Alfa, y este tenía que mencionar lo que aborrecía de su vida en el palacio.

—Lamento si te ofendí de alguna manera Ben —, se disculpó apenado.

—Ben lo miró con asombro, mientras sus blancas mejillas adquirían un color rojizo —. Yo lamento  haberme expresado de esa manera Blonko.

—Descuida, has de tener tus razones —, murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Ambos rieron más que nada, para apaciguar el mal momento de hacía unos segundos. Decidieron que mejor miraban los pocos minutos que quedaban del atardecer, todo mientras de vez en vez miraban al otro.

Y solo cuando Ben vio la primera estrella asomar en el firmamento, fue que recordó que su tiempo de libertad era limitado o de lo contrario, le daría un ataque a su pobre abuelo.

 

—Ya es hora de irme Blonko —, susurró sin querer irse.

 

Blonko asintió en silencio, sin ganas de dejar ir al joven Omega, sin embargo, sus instintos le decían que Ben en verdad debía irse.

Con cuidado, bajaron de aquel techo, hablando de lo bello que se sintió ver el atardecer de aquella manera, pensando un sin fin de cosas acerca del otro. Y cuando el Alfa se dispuso a llevar a Ben lo más cercano posible del lugar donde el Omega dijo que iría, los guardias reales los tomaron por sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Blonko había sido atrapado por los guardias, y aunque hizo un intento por soltarse, le era muy difícil liberarse de las garras de los dos mastodontes que lo tenían sujeto, como odiaba la fuerza de las razas, Tetramand y Vaxasaurian  . Al menos era una suerte que Simian hubiera escapado, o de lo contrario lo habrían atrapado junto a él. Lo malo era que muy probablemente, Ben se vería involucrado, y no se equivocó, pues el Omega, justo hizo el intento de liberarlo, claro, atacando al jefe de los guardias.

 

—¡No molestes Omega! —, déspota, empujo al chico hasta tirarlo al suelo.

—Tranquilo Ben, yo estaré bien —, le dijo Blonko con preocupación, solo esperaba que el Omega no se hubiera lastimado.

 

Ben solamente estaba mirando con impotencia como esos hombres se llevaban al Alfa. No creyendo del todo, como los guardias reales, eran tan injustos con alguien como Blonko y hacían de oídos sordos cuando la gente con dinero o como el vendedor que casi le corta el brazo, hacia o cometía crímenes atroces.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó el traje, revelando su verdadera identidad, todo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con el ceño sumamente fruncido a esos incompetentes guardias.

 

—¡He dicho que lo liberen!, ¡es una orden! —, ordenó furioso.

 

El líder de los guardias se dio media vuelta, todo con la entera disposición de poner a ese Omega pobretón en su lugar, pero al ver al príncipe en su lugar, supo que sus días estaban contados con lo que había hecho minutos antes, incluso se le habían ido los colores del cuerpo.

De manera rápida, llamó a los demás guardias y los tres se inclinaron en señal de respeto y obediencia, incluso obligaron al recién arrestado Blonko, que no podía creer que Ben, era ni más ni menos que el príncipe Tennyson.

 

—Y bien, ¿hasta cuando liberaran a Blonko? —, cuestionó con fastidio.

—Lo lamento príncipe, pero este rufián ha cometido robo en varias ocasiones, y su abuelo le dio permiso al señor Levin para controlar el orden y autoridad de Bellwood —, respondió nervioso el guardia.

—Ben frunció el ceño aún más —. ¿Me estas diciendo que pesa más la palabra de un simple consejero, que la de tu príncipe y futuro soberano? —, preguntó altanero para dar más autoridad.

—No mi príncipe —, de manera rápida negó aquello, en verdad esperaba que no lo despidieran —. Es solo que este Alfa es un ladrón y merece un castigo —, explicó aquello.

—¿Ladrón?, lo que yo vi es que él se preocupa por los demás, es más, si no mal recuerdo, ustedes rondaban justo cerca de donde casi le cortan la mano a un inocente niño. Lo que es más, casi me cortan el brazo a mi, y de no ser por Blonko, su príncipe hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de un hombre malvado, y puedo asegurar, que solo por haber visto a este Alfa, ustedes actuaron para encerrarlo a él y no a ese lunático que ejerce justicia por mano propia —, el príncipe estaba más que enojado con el actuar de esos guardias, y claro que no limitaría sus palabras cuando llegará con su abuelo —. Descuida Blonko, prometo liberarte apenas llegue a casa —, le dijo al Alfa con calma, para después mirar con odio a esos incompetentes —. En cuanto a ustedes, espero disfruten sus últimas horas como guardias reales —, advirtió furioso.

 

No dijeron más, Ben simplemente se dejó escoltar por los nerviosos y asustados guardias, mientras que Rook en el fondo de su ser, había renunciado a su intento por conquistar al Omega. Después de todo, ¿quién querría estar con una rata callejera?.

Blonko lo sabía, nació como una rata y moriría como una rata, así que resignado, se dejó llevar a lo que de ahora en adelante, sería su nuevo hogar.

**Continuará**

 


	2. "De Mendigo A Príncipe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia :3  
> Pero antes que nada, les doy un aviso algo importante. Verán, en el primer capítulo una persona no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que Simian tomará el lugar de Abu, así que me puse a pensar y si, Simian es totalmente peor que Abu, pues en sí, Abu puede ser algo atrevido y no mide a la hora de robar, pero también tiene un buen corazón y siempre está al pendiente de Aladdin, cosa contraria a Simian. Así que después de pensarlo, y que todavía estoy a tiempo, decidí cambiar a Simian por Spider, ya saben, por Spider Monkey o Mono araña. Espero y la idea les agrade más y que a Dera Fujita no le moleste del todo :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágen utilizada en la portada, pertenece a Dera Fujita, la del capítulo, es de mi propia mano aunque no lo crean xD  
> La historia está basada en el popular film de Disney, “Aladdin”, con un buen toque de RozenDark  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"De Mendigo A Príncipe"**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

_Siglos atrás existió un reino lleno de magia y misterio. Se dice que dicho reino era donde residían o se formaban seres que cumplían tres deseos._

_Un día, una bella Omega gitana quiso pasarse de lista con el poderoso gobernante de dicho lugar, y este como venganza le impuso un cruel castigo._

**_—Hasta que alguien desee liberarte, tu deber será cumplir los deseos de otros. Vivir como un genio, atrapada en una lámpara mágica, hasta el día de tu liberación. —_ **

 

_La mujer no pudo siquiera defenderse. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su piel morena se había tornado verde y sus ojos color avellana tomaron un tono rojizo. Y en sus manos, unas finas pulseras de oro se asomaron, mostrando que ahora era prisionera de la maldición que cargan los genios._

_Años pasaron, amo tras amo, y ninguno le daba la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba, y justo cuando pensaba que viviría así por toda una eternidad, lo conoció a él…_

_Aquel joven Omega de clase baja, no deseo dinero o poder como todos sus amos anteriores, lo que es más, ni siquiera pensaba de manera maliciosa._

_La mujer solamente sonrió con malicia, al ya tener un plan para escapar de su martirio, claro, llevándose a un inocente en el camino. El chico solamente pidió que salvaran a su amada, quien había enfermado de gravedad. La genio, aprovechó aquello a su entero favor…_

 

_—Ella está muriendo —, le dijo con falsa preocupación —. Lo siento chico, pero no puedo hacer nada —, fingió pena, escondiendo así su oscuro y malvado plan —. A no ser que…_

_—¡¿Qué necesita?! —, el Omega estaba desesperado —. ¡Haré lo que sea! —, afirmó con demasiada seguridad._

_—La genio sonrió con maldad —. Si deseas a tu amada salvar de la muerte, un precio muy alto deberás pagar —, le advirtió —. A cambio de todo mi poder, yo a tu amada salvare —, citó sonriente._

 

_Y como era de esperar, el joven Omega acepto desganado. La genio curó de manera inmediata a la joven y a cambio sus pulseras desaparecieron._

_Ansiosa busco algo donde se reflejará, viendo con deleite y alegría su verdadera forma a través de un charco de agua._

 

_— ¡¿Qué me pasó?! —_

 

_La ex genio miro más que satisfecha a aquel ingenuo chico, y a pesar de no tener piel verde, se fascino de ver cómo era atrapado con el cargo de un genio. Decidió retirarse, sin siquiera tomar la lámpara, pues lo que menos deseaba era tener que liarse con ella de nueva cuenta._

_El ahora genio, solamente pudo respirar de manera agitada y pedirle a su amada que deseara liberarlo, pero esta, al ver todo el poder que la lámpara poseía, negó con premura, para después desear lo que su oscuro corazón quería._

_La chica gastó los tres deseos: el primero, ser una acaudalada princesa, el segundo, grandes riquezas y el tercero su propia felicidad._

_El joven terminó encerrado dentro de la lámpara apenas acabo. Solo y deprimido por la reciente traición._

_A lo largo de los años, la lámpara terminó de amo a amo, todos sedientos de poder y riquezas, ninguno le daba lo que quería con todas sus fuerzas. Y la lámpara solamente desataba guerras por doquier, hasta que un poderoso hechicero, encerró la lámpara en la cueva celestial. Cueva que aparecía cada diez años durante cinco noches._

_Muchos intentaron obtener la lámpara y todos fracasaron enormemente. La leyenda cuenta, que solo un alma de corazón puro, podría resistirse a las riquezas que se encontraban en el interior de la cueva, más ninguno de los que se habían aventurado a entrar, podía resistirse a los inmensos tesoros del lugar._

_Nadie podía salir de aquel lugar, pues no había ningún alma de corazón puro, hasta ahora…_

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El príncipe Ben entro de una manera más que furiosa a la sala  del trono, siendo escoltado por un temeroso guardia, que no dudo ni un segundo en hacerle reverencia al sultán Tennyson, quien por cierto, estaba sentado en el trono de brazos cruzados y con el cejo fruncido.

 

— ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Benjamín? —, Max ni siquiera se inmutó con la mirada retadora de su nieto.

—Que los guardias son unos incompetentes y que no hacen bien su trabajo —, respondió furioso el joven Omega, mientras miraba al nervioso guardia.

— ¡No sobre eso Ben! —, exclamó el sultán —. Yo hablo de tu escape, ¿qué no ves que pudo pasarte algo? —, preocupado dijo aquello —. Guardia puede retirarse, ya luego hablaré con ustedes sobre lo que ocurrió y espero que me digan toda la verdad —, miró con severidad al guardia.

 

El nervioso Tetraman asintió e hizo una reverencia, para después salir, pues en verdad le urgía ir con sus compañeros a ponerse de acuerdo en lo que le dirían al sultán.

 

—En cuanto a ti jovencito, más te vale que me respondas como se debe —, advirtió más que molesto, tratando enormemente de no usar su voz de Alfa con su nieto, pero el príncipe sí que se lo hacía difícil con esa actitud testaruda y retadora.

—Pasa que quería ver al menos por una sola vez Bellwood, y créeme abuelo, tu buen consejero te pinta el panorama con nubes rosas esponjosas y miel con hojuelas —, siseó enojado —. ¡Oh!, hablando de ese inepto consejero, ¿dónde está el maldito?, tengo que decirle todas sus verdades cara a cara y exigirle que libere al pobre chico que si hizo un buen trabajo al protegerme.

 

Max no entendía a lo que su nieto quería llegar, y justo cuando juró haber perdido la paciencia, Kevin Levin aparecía por la puerta.

 

—Kevin por favor, dime ¿a qué se refiere mi nieto con todos esos disparates? —, le exigió saber autoritario.

—Mi señor —, Levin hizo una leve reverencia —. Su nieto se refiere a un ladrón y embustero. Afortunadamente para el príncipe, los guardias lograron encontrarlo a tiempo, de lo contrario, ese Alfa hubiera hecho más que simplemente robar dinero y comida.

—Lo ves Ben, pudiste salir herido por tu capricho de querer ver Bellwood. Además de que ahora, hay un ladrón menos rondando por el reino —, Max miró con severidad a su terco nieto.

— ¡Él no era un ladrón!, y si lo es, con justa razón roba para comer —, Ben miró con odio al consejero —. Dile Kevin, dile a mi abuelo toda la verdad sobre el estado de Bellwood —, le exigió.

—Joven príncipe, es obvio que ese criminal le ha metido cosas erróneas en la cabeza. Bellwood está más que estable, no por nada usted tiene tantos pretendientes, no es culpa de nadie que existan lacras que quieran ganar a expensas de otras personas —, respondió con falsa amabilidad.

—Repito que él me salvó, lo que es más, me salvó de perder una mano, mientras que los guardias solamente miraban —, rebatió furioso —. Así que te ordeno que dejes ir a ese Alfa, Kevin Levin.

—Levin solamente miro al príncipe con falsa pena —. Lo lamento príncipe, pero aquel rufián ya tenía otros cargos mayores —, dijo, mientras dirigía su seria mirada al Sultán —. Así que con todo el derecho que se me concedió y con todas las pruebas en su contra, ese hombre fue sentenciado a muerte, de hecho, apenas toco el suelo de los calabozos, se le dio su sentencia. Lamento que lo haya engañado de esa manera príncipe —, explicó malicioso, para finalizar con una falsa disculpa.

— ¡Dios mío! —, exclamó el Sultán preocupado —. Lo ves hijo, te salvaste de pasar por algo sumamente malo —, dijo severo —. Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores y que te encontraron a tiempo. Aunque créeme Ben, que tomaré cartas en el asunto que mencionas, porque no puedo permitir que semejantes barbaridades se beneficien en Bellwood.

 

Ben ni siquiera escuchaba a su abuelo. Sabía que algo no cuadraba con lo que Levin mencionaba. Simplemente no creía todo lo que ese tipejo decía. Apretó con fuerza sus manos hechas puño, hasta el punto de dejarlas en blanco y miró con todo el odio posible al consejero real.

 

— ¡Eres un mentiroso Levin! —, dijo con seguridad, para después salir corriendo con dirección a su refugio. El jardín real.

— ¡Ben espera! —, el sultán se puso de pie preocupado por el repentino comportamiento de su nieto —. Kevin lamento todo esto, pero al parecer, a mi testarudo nieto le tomará un poco más asimilar todo lo sucedido —, apenado, se disculpó con su fiel consejero.

—Descuide majestad, creo que entender al joven príncipe —, respondió Levin con falsa pena, para después retirarse.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Rook trataba de liberarse de esos grilletes, pero le era sumamente imposible con ambas manos atadas. Finalmente y después de varias horas e intentos fallidos, decidió ceder al cansancio y rendirse.

Suspiro más que abatido y resignado al ya tener asegurado que Ben no haría nada para liberarlo, al menos no lo haría siendo el príncipe Omega de Bellwood, pues estaba más que seguro que lo tendrían más que custodiado y engañado acerca de su largo trabajo como ladrón.

Escuchó a su amigo y viró a ver hacia la pequeña rendija que había en aquella fría celda.

 

—Lo siento amigo, al parecer te estoy dando más problemas de lo usual —, se disculpó apenado.

 

Spider lanzó un gruñido de insatisfacción, mientras abría los grilletes que tenían preso a Blonko en la pared. El Alfa por su parte, atino a sobarse sus muñecas, pues juraría que estaban completamente entumidas.

 

—No es justo Spider. Juro que Ben es mi Omega destinado, pero también sé que siendo él, el príncipe, no me lo merezco —, Blonko ni siquiera miraba a su amigo al decir aquello —. Si tan solo no fuera una rata callejera, podría ofrecerle más a Ben.

 

Spider nunca había visto a Blonko comportarse de aquella manera, pero hasta el entendía lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Teniendo en cuenta quien era su destinado y quien era Blonko, sabía que su amigo tenía las de perder.

 

— ¡Oh, muchachito! —

 

Tanto Blonko como Spider miraron al emisor de aquella frase, intrigados de no haber visto a ese anciano que estaba al fondo de la celda.

 

— ¿Quién es usted? —, Blonko tenía mala espina acerca de aquel señor.

—Solo soy un anciano que fue castigado por tratar de tener una vida mejor, aunque tengo más suerte que tú, puesto que seré liberado y tú no —, respondió divertido —. En cuanto a mi rara forma de captar tu atención, bueno, fue imposible no hacerle caso a tu problema chico, y déjame decirte que yo puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo —, dijo sonriente.

— ¿A sí?, ¿cómo le haría usted para ayudarme si está encerrado también? —, preguntó más que curioso de oír la respuesta, y no es que le creyera a ese anciano, puesto que le parecía más que sospechoso.

— ¡Oh, muchachito!, puede que no parezca que diga la verdad, sin embargo, una vez logre salir de este encierro, seré un hombre sumamente rico, y solo para que veas que siento un poco de empatía hacia tu problema, compartiré esa riqueza contigo.

—Blonko miro dudoso al disparatado anciano, para después mirar a Spider —. ¿Y se puede saber cómo hará eso señor? —, preguntó.

—El anciano agrandó su desdentada sonrisa, todo mientras sacaba a relucir un rollo de lo que parecía un viejo pergamino —. Este rollo es un viejo mapa que tiene por destino el lugar exacto de una cueva llena de inimaginables tesoros —, respondió mientras comenzaba a abrirlo —. Sin embargo, yo solo busco una particular lámpara dorada. El único problema, es que soy demasiado viejo y frágil como para ir al fondo de la cueva, y es allí donde tú entras chico. Eres joven, fuerte y tienes firme tu convicción para conquistar a tu Omega destinado, así que si me ayudas, yo prometo ayudarte a tener todo lo necesario para que tengas a tu Omega a tu lado, ¿qué me dices muchacho? —

 

Blonko estaba a punto de sentarse, de rendirse, pero por alguna razón, le extendió la mano a ese extraño anciano, aun cuando Spider negaba una y otra vez.

 

—Acepto el trabajo señor —, afirmó algo inseguro de la oferta de ese perfecto extraño.

—Entonces será un placer trabajar contigo muchacho —

 

Al decir aquello, el extraño hombre oprimió uno de los viejos y deteriorados ladrillos del calabozo, y al instante, una puerta apareció justo a su lado. Blonko y Spider estaban más que sorprendidos, y aunque sus instintos les decían no seguir al anciano, pudo más el deseo de Blonko por tener aunque sea un poco de merecida felicidad a lado de su Omega.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de evadir a los guardias que custodiaban las afueras de los calabozos, caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar a las afueras de Bellwood.

Blonko y Spider ahora miraban más que estupefactos esa extraña cueva. Es decir, nunca antes la habían visto, y eso que hubo ocasiones en las que debieron huir a las lejanías de Bellwood para esconderse de los guardias reales.

 

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —, preguntó Blonko con intriga.

—Esta cueva tiene por nombre “Celestial” y solamente aparece por cinco noches cada diez años —, el viejo se esmeró en explicar aquel secreto de esa magnífica cueva —. Hoy es la última noche en la que aparece, y como sabrás, yo ya no puedo entrar con facilidad, es allí donde tú entras muchacho. Con tu jovial agilidad, destreza y rapidez, podrás entrar y salir sin problemas, pero una advertencia debes tener en cuenta. No toques ningún otro tesoro, más que la lámpara dorada, de lo contrario, cosas malas pasaran.

 

Blonko y Spider se miraron entre sí de manera nerviosa, para después asentir y entrar a la cueva para terminar de una buena vez con su búsqueda, más ninguno de los dos, vio la malévola sonrisa de aquel extraño anciano.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Blonko estaba más que fascinado, es decir, alguien como él que había nacido sin tener cerca alguna riqueza, justo ahora tenía frente a él una gran fortuna que juraría, lo haría más rico que diez sultanes juntos, sin embargo, acato a las advertencias de aquel anciano, y se controló para no tocar ni una sola moneda de oro, solamente se dedicaría a encontrar la lámpara que tanto quería ese anciano.

Spider por su parte, estaba más que nervioso, pues juraría que había visto una alfombra moverse. Como buen amigo y mascota que era, se le tiró encima a Blonko para jalar su rostro y que pudiera ver lo que él veía, pero Blonko estaba más ocupado regañándolo y recordándole que no tocara nada más que la lámpara. Así que como buen asustadizo que era, y que Blonko no le hacía nada de caso, decidió quitarle ese sombrero rojo para que lo siguiera hacia donde estaba esa rara alfombra de colores negros y verdes.

 

— ¡Wow! —, Blonko no cabía en su asombro, pues esa cueva lo sorprendía una vez más —. Es una alfombra viviente —, atinó a decir, causando que Spider negara con reproche.

 

El Alfa solamente rió divertido ante la reacción de Spider, pero simplemente lo ignoró y se acercó de manera sigilosa a lo que parecía ser una nerviosa alfombra viviente.

 

—Descuida pequeña, no te haremos daño —, el Alfa comenzó a acercarse de manera cautelosa —. Mi nombre es Blonko, Rook Blonko y este es mi amigo Spider —, sonriente se presentó junto a su amigo —. ¿Tienes algún nombre o solo te llamo alfombra? —, le pregunto divertido.

 

La alfombra lanzó un raro sonido, similar a un diminuto silbido, todo mientras flotaba con dirección a espaldas de Blonko y Spider.

El Alfa creyó que la alfombra se iría a ocultar, pero al ver como se lanzaba en un cofre lleno de oro y joyas y que de este sacaba solamente un collar verde con una improvisada placa, supo lo que quería decirle. Se le acercó, igual de cauteloso que antes y miró apenado a lo que parecía un ser lleno de tristeza.

 

—Así que tu nombre es Ship, ¿no es así? —, cuestionó con calma.

 

La alfombra asintió como pudo, para después flotar alrededor de Blonko, ya más alegre de no estar sola después de tanto.

 

—Al parecer es amigable Spider —, acarició con algo de rudeza al enojado mono —. Y apuesto que será lo suficientemente amigable como para decirnos sobre el escondite de la lámpara —, miró con anhelo a Ship.

 

La alfombra paro su festejo, preocupando a Blonko, y sin que el Alfa y su fiel amigo se lo esperaran, Ship ya los tenía encima, dispuesto a llevar a sus nuevos amigos donde la lámpara se encontraba.

Blonko miraba maravillado todo el panorama que la alfombra le estaba mostrando, llevando sus horizontes más allá, pues aquella cueva tenía una parte secreta de la que no se había dado cuenta. Spider por otro lado, procuraba abrazar la pierna del Alfa con sus seis manos.

Varios minutos pasaron y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya estaban frente a la lámpara que tanto buscaban.

Blonko estaba sorprendido, pues a su parecer, aquella baratija no era nada comparada con todas las riquezas que se encontraban en la parte de arriba, sin embargo, le intrigaba la razón del porque se encontraba justamente en ese lugar oculto y sin ni una sola joya a su lado. Pero ahora poco le importaba, así que se bajó de la alfombra y comenzó a acercarse de poco en poco a la dichosa lámpara, pero al ver detrás de él, tuvo que regresar a regañar a ese amigo suyo.

 

—Iré por la lámpara, así que te pido que no toques nada Spider —, reprendió al mono.

 

Spider solamente se cruzó de brazos completamente insatisfecho.

Blonko suspiro para después regresar a su cometido. Comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta, y juraba que conforme se acercaba a la lámpara, más lento se hacía el tiempo. Justo cuando estaba frente a aquella baratija, no pudo evitar mirarla con fascinación. Algo tenía esa lámpara, tal vez un extraño brillo mágico o el aura del lugar, pero misterios se encontraban alrededor de aquel tesoro y tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que Spider estaba a punto de desobedecer su orden.

Solamente cuando Ship se le acerco desesperado, pudo ver lo que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 

— ¡SPIDER!, ¡NO LO HAGAS! —

 

Lo peor estaba por comenzar, pues después de que el mono agarrara aquel enorme rubí, la cueva comenzó a temblar y todo a su paso comenzó a caer de manera estruendosa.

Blonko tomó la lámpara a tiempo, pues Ship lo subió encima para después volar con dirección al nervioso mono y subirlo.

Tanto Blonko como Spider se sujetaban como podían de Ship, pues la alfombra se movía lo más rápido posible para evitar golpearse con alguna roca. Y justo cuando veían la salida, Blonko y Spider se pusieron en la orilla de la alfombra, en un intento de alcanzar la salida lo más rápido posible.

Desgraciadamente una gran roca cayó encima de Ship, haciendo que Blonko se golpeara contra lo que era un gran muro de roca. Miró preocupado a la alfombra, pero lo mejor era salir y luego ver si había forma de rescatar a Ship.

Comenzó a escalar, pero solamente una mano logró llegar a la salida, lugar donde el anciano lo esperaba.

 

—Tiene que ayudarme señor —, Blonko le extendió la mano.

— ¿Tienes la lámpara? —, le pregunto despectivo.

— ¿Qué no ve mi problema? —, cuestionó con horror —. Si tengo la lámpara, se la daré en cuanto salga de aquí —, aseguró nervioso.

—Primero dame la lámpara muchacho —, le dijo.

—Ya le dije que necesito su ayuda —, Blonko se estaba desesperando más, pues sentía su mano resbalar poco a poco.

— ¡Primero la lámpara! —, exigió con demanda.

 

A Blonko no le quedó de otra, así que como pudo, sacó la lámpara de su escondite y se la dio a aquel extraño.

 

—Allí la tiene, ahora señor, necesito de su ayuda —, le pidió nervioso.

—El anciano sonrió al agarrar el brazo de Blonko —. No te preocupes muchacho, te daré todo lo que necesitas.

 

Blonko vio con espanto, como aquel anciano alzaba una filosa daga, todo dispuesto a apuñalarlo, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Spider salto y arañó la cara de ese embustero.

El anciano soltó a Blonko y luego se aseguró de tirar a ese mono junto a su amo. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la cueva desapareció al fin, junto aquel molesto Alfa y su inmunda mascota. Rápidamente tomó su verdadera forma y comenzó a festejar su reciente triunfo.

 

— ¡Al fin tengo la lámpara! —, exclamó Levin demasiado alegre, todo mientras comenzaba a buscar la lámpara, lástima que no aparecía —. Esto no puede ser, no después de llegar a tanto —, por más que buscaba no la encontraba y solamente cuando recordó al mono, lo supo —. ¡Malditos sean los dos! —, gritó furioso.

 

Después de llegar a tanto, Kevin Levin se iba con las manos vacías de nueva cuenta. Ahora si estaba seguro de que sus planes estaban completamente arruinados.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Blonko se sobaba la cabeza, mientras internamente maldecía a aquel sucio traidor. Fue una suerte que Ship se hubiera liberado, justo a tiempo para amortiguar su caída y la de Spider, pero la suerte no estaba del todo de su lado, pues ahora, no solo Ship estaba atrapado en esa misteriosa cueva.

 

—Tenías razón Spider, no debí confiar en ese embustero —, con pena acarició la cabeza de su amigo —. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?, el muy desgraciado obtuvo lo que quería a costa de nuestras vidas —, murmuró con odio.

—“No lo creo” —, gruñó con una mueca de satisfacción, mientras mostraba la lámpara.

—Blonko miró con asombro la lámpara en las manos de su amigo —. ¡Oh, Spider!, ¡eres el mejor, amigo! —, exclamó divertido de saber que al menos ese anciano se había quedado sin nada —. ¿Qué tendrá de especial esta lámpara? —, preguntó intrigado, mientras agarraba aquella baratija —. Digo, ese anciano armó todo un show solo para obtenerla, aun cuando en esta cueva habían muchos tesoros más valiosos. Tal vez lo que tiene aquí escrito nos lo diga —, algo intrigado comenzó a limpiar la lámpara, ansioso por saber lo que tenía escrito.

 

Y contra todo pronóstico o cualquier aviso, un humo verde comenzó a salir de la lámpara, pero lo que sorprendió más al Alfa, fue sentir como la lámpara comenzaba a calentarse hasta el punto de hacer que la suelte.

Tanto él como Spider se escondieron detrás de una gran roca, mientras que la alfombra se la pasaba flotando en círculos, justo encima de la lámpara. Y para cuando el humo se disipó, Blonko y Spider no podían creer lo que veían.

Un joven de blancos cabellos y ojos verdes estaba justo frente a ellos, y a juzgar por el atuendo de este, Blonko se replanteaba acerca de la leyenda de los genios.

 

— ¿Tu eres mi nuevo amo? —, inquirió algo dudoso el joven, mientras comenzaba a flotar alrededor de Blonko —. La verdad, no eres la gran cosa, y lo digo más que nada porque mis amos anteriores eran especies grandes o muy poderosas en riquezas —, dijo divertido.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —, preguntó asombrado, sin siquiera notar que hasta el extraño joven le insinuó que parecía un pobretón.

—Soy el genio de la lámpara, y mi deber es servir a aquel que tenga en sus manos la lámpara —, respondió con simpleza —. Tienes tres deseos para pedir, sin embargo, tengo ciertas restricciones en cuanto a usar mis poderes —, advirtió seriamente —. No puedes pedirme que mate a alguien, eso está estrictamente prohibido. Tampoco puedo revivir a otro ser que ya haya dejado el mundo de los vivos. Y mucho menos puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de ti, más que nada, porque esas son las principales cosas que los seres vivos anhelan, y eso solo altera el orden natural de las cosas, fuera de eso, puedes pedir lo que quieras, así que, ¿qué deseas amo? —

 

Blonko estaba más que fascinado e incrédulo, en verdad había juzgado mal la lámpara y ahora tenía algo sumamente valioso a su alcance, sin embargo, tendría que hacer uso de su inteligencia para tener intactos sus tres deseos.

Miró a Spider y al juzgar por la mirada del mono, supo que también había pensado lo mismo.

 

—Así que como genio eres alguien poderoso, ¿no? —, cuestionó con la mirada seria.

—El genio enarcó una ceja —. Bueno, creo que con lo que dije, puedes saberlo, ¿no? —, respondió.

—Blonko sonrió cómplice junto a Spider, todo mientras los dos se cruzaban de brazos —. Si eres tan poderoso demuéstralo, digo, es obvio que puedes decir una que otra cosa, pero no te ves cómo alguien con semejante poder —, dijo con un gesto de manos para restarle importancia —. Digo, esas restricciones dicen todo lo contrario de poderoso —, mencionó aquello, mientras le restaba importancia —. Tal vez podrías hacer una demostración al sacarnos de aquí, ¿no crees Spider? —, miró a su amigo, y este asintió de acuerdo.

— ¡Disculpa! —, el genio se mostró ofendido —. Por supuesto que tengo el suficiente poder como para sacarte de este lugar, y ni siquiera sudaría al hacerlo —, respondió molesto, mientras hacía una señal con sus manos.

 

Ship entendió de inmediato y rápidamente subió a Blonko y Spider encima.

 

—Ahora veras que tan poderoso soy —, dijo ofendido.

 

Ship comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia el techo de la cueva, y al ver aquello, Blonko y Spider se abrazaron espantados. El genio sonrió de medio lado, y sin que sus dos pasajeros se lo esperaran, hizo que se volvieran transparentes y atravesarán la cueva hasta estar afuera.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño oasis situado algo alejado del lugar de la cueva y cuando bajaron, Blonko y Spider chocaron sus manos al verse liberados y salirse con la suya.

 

—Y bien genio, ¿qué hay con mis tres deseos? —, preguntó curioso, mientras veía la lámpara.

—El genio enarcó una ceja —. ¿Disculpa?, ¿tres deseos dices?, te recuerdo que te acabo de cumplir el primero —, le dijo indignado.

—Blonko sonrió de medio lado —. Te recuerdo que solamente pedí una demostración de tu poder, en ningún momento dije “deseo salir de aquí”, eso fue por cuenta tuya, y créeme, quedé satisfecho con tu breve demostración de poder.

 

El genio abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, pues no buscaba palabras para refutar lo que su amo había dicho.

Se golpeó con la palma de su mano y negó una y otra vez por no haber captado la trampa a tiempo.

 

— ¡Que idiota soy! —, se recriminó enojado.

— ¿Qué podría pedir? —, se preguntó Bloko, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro —. La verdad, nunca había pensado que esto pudiera suceder —, paró frente al genio —. ¿Tú qué pedirías genio? —, le pregunto curioso.

— ¿Perdón? —, el joven miró asombrado a su nuevo amo, no creyendo aquella pregunta de su parte —. Eres el primer amo que se toma la molestia de preguntarme eso —, mencionó con nostalgia —. Si fuera por mí, yo pediría mi libertad —, respondió apenado.

— ¿Eres prisionero de la lámpara? —, preguntó Blonko con espanto.

—Sí, es decir, no creerás que un gran poder viene de a gratis. Hay grandes poderes que surgen para los genios, pero a cambio tienes que vivir por siempre en esa pequeña e insignificante lámparita —, dijo de manera dramática, mientras se achicaba a sí mismo —. Además, anhelo mi libertad desde hace tantos años y regresar a vivir mi vida como humano, es por eso que me sorprendió tu pregunta, aun cuando sé que no cumplirías tu promesa —, mencionó aquello.

—Blonko sintió pena por el genio —. Te propongo algo. Pediré dos deseos y el tercero será exclusivamente para liberarte, ¿te parece? —, le extendió la mano en son de paz.

—El genio dudaba que ocurriera algo así, pero podía ver en su amo, esa mirada que una vez él tuvo —. De acuerdo amo.

—Sobre eso, puedes llamarme Blonko, y este de aquí es Spider —, se presentó —. ¿Tú tienes algún nombre o solo debo decirte genio? —, le pregunto intrigado.

—Solía llamarme Daniel, pero mis amigos y familiares me llamaban Danny, supongo que puedes decirme Danny si vas a desear liberarme —, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces Danny, ¿estás listo para cumplir mis deseos? —, inquirió divertido.

—Más que listo, así que, ¿qué deseas Blonko? —, le pregunto ansioso.

 

Blonko se puso a pensar en lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, y fue en ese momento en el que recordó a Ben, cosa que lo hizo sonreír como un idiota.

 

—Hay algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas —, murmuró —. Hay un chico Omega al que conocí hace poco y…

— ¡Alto ahí hombrecito! —, Danny puso sus brazos en pose de x —. Recuerda que no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de ti —, le recordó seriamente.

— ¡Oh no!, no es ese mi deseo. El Omega al que conocí, tiene unos ojos que, ¡ah! y una sonrisa que te, ¡ah! y una belleza que ¡ah! —, explicó de manera soñadora, sin llegar a quitar su boba sonrisa y mirada atontada.

—Ajá, ¿y? —, el genio se mostraba divertido con esa vaga explicación.

—Pero él es el príncipe y yo solamente soy una rata callejera —, dijo con la mirada de desilusión —. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda verme como su igual? —, preguntó ansioso.

— ¿Qué parte de puedes desear lo que quieras no entiendes? —, cuestionó con reproche.

—Blonko entendió la reprimenda —. Entonces genio, ¡deseo ser un adinerado y acaudalado príncipe! —, exclamó emocionado.

—Como ordene amo, así que ¡un príncipe a la orden!

 

Con un movimiento de manos, explosiones de humo y mucha magia de por medio, la apariencia pobre de Blonko desapareció por completo en su lugar tenía un traje con los colores primarios del traje de un Sultán. En su cabeza un turbante que se completaba con una gema rubí en medio y una pluma púrpura bien derechita. Ropa interior crema y un top a juego con un cabo que fluía hacia abajo, justo por debajo de las pantorrillas. El conjunto remataba con unos zapatos marrones de oro con puntas semi dobladas.

Blonko no podía creer lo que veía en el reflejo del agua, pues aquella rata callejera había desaparecido, dando paso a un apuesto príncipe.

 

— ¿Qué te parece Blonko? —, le pregunto Danny.

—Blonko sonrió ladinamente —. Con esta apariencia, llámame príncipe First —, respondió en pose orgullosa.

 

Danny sonrió complacido mientras asentía, para después seguir trabajando en ese primer deseo. La creación del príncipe solamente había sido el inicio de ese primer deseo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Kevin hacía poco había regresado al palacio. Furioso saberse perdedor y sin lo que quería en sus manos.

Y aun cuando deseaba ir a dormir y disminuir su mal humor, sabía que en el palacio, el nuevo día había comenzado, y vaya que iniciaba siendo malo para él, pues para su desgracia, se encontró con el Sultán y el príncipe, justo en su camino.

 

— ¡Oh, Kevin!, justo estaba buscándote —

—Levin sonrió lo más que pudo e hizo una reverencia —. ¿Para que me necesita majestad? —, preguntó.

—Bueno Kevin, estuve hablando con mi nieto y ambos llegamos a un acuerdo. Para la próxima vez, ponme al tanto de la situación y yo veré si algún prisionero merece la pena de muerte. En cuanto al principal tema, ambos trabajarán juntos algún día cuando yo falte, así que les pido que hagan las paces. Ben ha entendido que lamentas lo ocurrido y tú ya entendiste a lo que quiero llegar, así que, ¿qué me dicen ambos? —

 

Ben solamente asintió con fastidio, mientras se acercaba al consejero y extendía su mano.

En cuanto a Kevin, él pensó que al fin el príncipe lo dejaría en paz, sin embargo, Ben fue lo suficientemente listo como para acercarse a murmurar algo sin que el Sultán se diera cuenta.

 

—Al menos sé que algo bueno saldrá cuando esté casado y sea un rey. Aprovecha tus maldades Levin, porque en cuanto suba al trono, juro que haré que te despidan y te saquen de mi vista. No volverás a poner un solo pie en mi palacio —, advirtió enojado, para después alejarse y sonreír —. Un gusto hacer las paces contigo Levin.

 

Max aplaudió encantado, pues a su parecer, al fin había logrado que esos dos se llevaran meramente bien.

En cuanto a Kevin, él en verdad estaba nervioso por el futuro que le esperaba sin la lámpara en sus manos. Hizo una reverencia y se fue directamente a su guarida a tratar de pensar en alguna manera de que el príncipe no logre cumplir su amenaza.

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí lo dejamos con este capítulo xD  
> ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban esta historia para el genio?, más específicamente, ¿esperaban que fuera Danny el genio?, porque si yo fuera una lectora, diría que si me la esperaba, es decir, lo pensé meticulosamente y como Desire es un fantasma que se cree genio, pues me pareció algo lógico, eso y que a Dera Fujita le encanta hacer fan arts de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom en crossover, y a mí me gusto hacer crossover de ellos en mi otro fic, así que allí tienen mi respuesta xD  
> Por cierto, por como veo, esta historia contará con cinco capítulos, seis como máximo, así que me pondré las pilas para la continuación de “Primer Celo” :D  
> También les aviso que habrá un Spin-off de “¡¿Mi Hijo?!”, donde verán una reunión familiar un tanto peculiar. Habrá aparición de Ice y su pareja misteriosa, los hijos de Gwen y Kevin también saldrán, y ni qué decir de Rai, Sam y compañía xD  
> Y si no lo han visto, hace poco publique un fic crossover de Ben 10 y Generador Rex, así que están más que invitados a leer “Lazos” y no morir de tristeza por lo que se viene xD  
> Pero bueno, mejor les doy spoilers de lo que se viene…   
> *El tercer deseo está por ser pedido  
> *Danny conoce a su Alfa destinado  
> *Danny queda decepcionado de Blonko  
> *Kevin obtiene la lámpara mágica  
> Todo eso y más en… “El Tercer Deseo Es…”  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	3. "El Tercer Deseo Es..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a actualizar en un buen tiempo, pero como tenía escrito un buen pedazo del capítulo, decidí que era justo darles una actualización.  
> Aunque muy probablemente la próxima actualización será algo tardía, pues ando algo deprimida. Recordarán que yo cuidaba a mi madre enferma, pues el pasado 24 de abril ella falleció, así que sabrán cómo andamos en mi familia. Espero y comprendan y sean amables de darme aviso en caso de anomalías en cuanto a mis fics :(  
> En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Y como habrán notado, hice un dibujo para la portada, esto se debe a que la de Dera Fujita no se puede apreciar bien, así que decidí hacer un dibujo. La imagen del capítulo es propiedad de Dera Fujita y es una de las más esperadas por mí. Y la canción “Un mundo ideal”, pertenece a Disney, yo solo decidí cumplir el capricho de algunas lectoras que deseaban que la incluyera :D   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"El Tercer Deseo Es..."**

 

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 

Kevin estaba más que preocupado. En todos esos años sabiendo manipular al Sultán, jamás se había sentido tan preocupado por su futuro, pero con la clara amenaza del príncipe y que el dichoso Sultán insistía en casar a su nieto, Levin temía demasiado lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entro a su cuarto secreto, lugar donde su fiel sirviente, Argit, lo esperaba con una burlesca sonrisa.

 

—Al juzgar por tu cara, puedo afirmar que no te fue tan bien como esperabas —, comentó con burla.

—El maldito príncipe me amenazó —, dijo —. Y por culpa de esa maldita rata callejera, yo no tengo la lámpara en mis manos. Ahora solo debo esperar a que el lindo príncipe Omega se case con uno de sus bolonios pretendientes y luego, tal vez me mande a matar —, dramático dirigió sus manos a su cuello. Temiendo que en verdad a Ben se le ocurriera mandarlo a la horca.

 

Argit solamente lo vio con fastidio, pues de cierta forma, también temía por el futuro que les esperaba cuando el príncipe se volviera rey de todo. Entonces captó algo de lo que Kevin dijo.

 

— ¿Y si tu fueras el bolonio esposo? —, preguntó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, Kevin lo miró indignado por el insulto —. ¿Me dijiste bolonio?

—No lo has entendido Kevin —, Argit se golpeó con la palma de su mano en su frente —. ¿Qué tal si tu fueras el Alfa que logre casarse con el príncipe? —, comentó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Si yo fuera el Alfa que se case con el príncipe? —, murmuró aquella pregunta, y al pensarlo detenidamente, captó lo que Argit quería decirle —. Automáticamente me volvería el Sultán de Bellwood —, murmuró, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—Exacto mi amigo —, aplaudió el Beta —. Y no solo eso, ser el esposo de ese caprichoso príncipe te daría demasiados beneficios. Podrías vengarte al doblegarlo, además, hay que estar ciego o estúpido para no aprovechar demasiada belleza.

 

Y era verdad, muchos de los pretendientes llegaban con las claras y oscuras intenciones de por fin hacerse dueños del indomable Omega heredero de Bellwood, así que uno tenía que ser demasiado estúpido -o incluso ciego-, como para no aprovecharse de la situación.

 

— ¡Vaya Argit!, de vez en cuando tienes ideas geniales, así que te compensaré apenas logré mi cometido, y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez me guste la vida de casado, especialmente si eso me ayuda a doblegar a mi futuro esposo —

 

Kevin salió de su guarida, con las claras intenciones de encontrar al Sultán y hablar seriamente acerca de su futura boda, claro, su fiel báculo no podía faltar -así como tampoco uno de los viejos pergaminos del palacio-, especialmente, cuando sabía que el Sultán le daría un no a la primera.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Blonko se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que Danny muy amablemente le había hecho aparecer. Y la verdad, no podía creer lo que veía, pues toda su harapienta ropa había sido sustituida por completo.

Claro, aun con todo ese cambio y que ahora parecía tener toda clase de servidumbre y tesoros a su alrededor, Blonko tenía muy en cuenta que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era más que un pordiosero.

 

—Bien Blonko, es tiempo de ir por ese príncipe —, Danny se mostraba muy entusiasmado, especialmente cuando le habían prometido liberarlo apenas terminaran con esa misión.

—Creo que tienes razón  —, respondió nervioso, pues ahora no era el momento de pensar en cosas tan banales, más cuando el genio ya le había cumplido su deseo.

—Entonces es hora de comenzar —, Danny cambio de manera rápida su aspecto, en dado caso de que estuviera andando como genio delante de su amo, no quería que los descubrieran.

 

De una manera rápida, el genio hizo aparecer toda clase de finos animales, para que llevarán todas las riquezas que ahora Blonko poseía, y para su propio disfrute y para desquitarse un poco con Spider, decidió convertir al monito en un gran elefante.

Obviamente, el antes mono, lo miró de mala gana, a lo que el genio sonrió con completa burla.

 

—Recuerda que me la debías sinvergüenza —, le dijo divertido.

—Para mí te ves bien Spider —, Blonko comenzó a admirar a su ahora elefante con fascinación, aun cuando sabía que Spider lo miraba con rencor y que no estaba del todo contento.

—Hay que darnos prisa Blonko, o te lo pueden ganar —, comentó con burla Danny y soltó una risa llena de gracia al ver la cara de espanto que su amo había puesto.

 

Ya no se dijo más, así que Danny hizo que todos los sirvientes y los animales comenzaran a caminar con prisa y elegancia con dirección al palacio, mientras que Blonko era llevado en el lomo de un muy disgustado Spider.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de caminar por todo el palacio, Kevin por fin logro dar con el paradero del Sultán, y la verdad, se reprendió por no haber pensado antes en ese lugar.

 

— ¡Majestad, justo a usted buscaba! —, exclamó con falsa alegría, mientras se acercaba al Sultán Maxwell.

— ¡Oh, Kevin!, ¿qué se te ofrece?, ¿no estarás peleando con Ben otra vez? —, preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa, esperando que su adorable nieto no estuviera metiéndose otra vez en problemas con su consejero.

—Para nada majestad —, respondió, mientras hacía gesto con sus manos para restarle importancia —. Lo buscaba con tanta urgencia, porque por fin pude encontrar la solución a sus problemas, ya sabe, el tema del matrimonio del príncipe.

—Max lo miró ansioso —. ¿En serio? —, preguntó.

—Así es majestad —, respondió Kevin, mientras sacaba de entre su vestimenta, un pergamino enrollado perfectamente. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y comenzó a leerlo —. Aquí dice que si el príncipe no encuentra un futuro esposo antes del día de su cumpleaños veinte, el Sultán puede elegir a un posible pretendiente.

— ¡Yo no podría hacer eso!, ¡Ben jamás me lo perdonaría Kevin! —

—Aún hay más, Sultán —, dijo más que ansioso por mencionar la otra parte —. En dado caso de que el Sultán no pueda elegir algún pretendiente, oficialmente el próximo prometido sería el consejero real… pero eso se refiere a… se refiere a mí —, con falsa sorpresa, se señaló así mismo, mientras miraba intrigado al Sultán.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, más que confundido, Max le quitó a su consejero aquel pergamino —. ¡Eso no puede ser! —, exclamó sin creerlo —. Yo leí que solamente un Alfa de la nobleza podía casarse con el príncipe.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer majestad?, si es algo que está escrito en uno de los viejos pergaminos, entonces habrá que acatarlo, ¿no? —, con falsa ironía, dijo aquello, casi como si estuviera por hacer un sacrificio, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Pero solo eres el consejero real —, comentó algo apenado.

 

Kevin se mostró completamente harto de seguir tratando de convencer a ese torpe que tenía por Sultán, así que sacó su fiel bastón y lo acercó a los ojos de Maxwell.

 

— ¡Me casaré con el príncipe Ben! —, le ordenó.

—Los ojos del Sultán perdieron brillo —. Te casarás con el prínci… ¡espera! ¡Ben te odia!

— ¡Me casaré con el príncipe Ben! —, volvió a ordenar, ciertamente no esperaba que su hipnosis no funcionará la primera vez.

—Te casarás con el príncip… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —

 

Kevin maldijo al Sultán, cuando este logró salir de su trance y acercarse al gran ventanal a ver de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.

Para Max, un ser divino le había mandado una posible solución, mientras que para Kevin, era un posible fallo en su nuevo plan.

En todo caso, parecía que otro pretendiente había llegado para ganar la mano del príncipe Ben, quien por cierto, al escuchar tanto alboroto, decidió observar desde su habitación, y al ver a otro presumido con las claras intenciones de obtener su aprobación, decidió ignorarlo y esperar a que su abuelo lo mandará directamente con él.

 

—Llegó un juguete nuevo, Rath —

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Blonko estaba más que fascinado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que todas las personas de Bellwood lo alabarán de aquella manera y menos los que siempre lo repudiaban o juraban que lo matarían. Obviamente se aprovechó de ese deseo, y lanzó demasiadas monedas de oro a la gente pobre.

Miró ansioso hacia el palacio, porque en verdad estaba ansioso de ver una vez más al Omega que lo había enamorado. Sin embargo, salió de su ensoñación, cuando se dio cuenta de que Danny no estaba ni cerca. La última vez que lo había visto, el genio se encargaba de hacer más grande la multitud que le daba alabanzas.

 

— ¿Dónde andará Danny? —

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Danny seguía causando gran alboroto entre el gentío. Sin duda alguna, el deseo de su nuevo amo, le permitía divertirse después de tanto tiempo encerrado en esa lámpara.

Sin embargo, detuvo su andar, cuando sintió un fuerte aroma, que le traía viejos recuerdos que creía olvidados desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Él no podía creer que su lado Omega volviera a salir a la luz, y menos por un Alfa que era un perfecto extraño, sin embargo, aquello estaba ocurriendo, y lo que creyó un mito lleno de romanticismo, resultaba ser verdad, pues aquel Alfa parecía ser su destinado.

 

—Supongo que tú eres parte de todo este innecesario espectáculo, ¿no? —, comentó aquel Alfa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Danny detectó aquel tono, y obviamente entendió la burla —. Considerando que como consejero de ese príncipe, hice mi trabajo al descubrir que puro estirado venía a pedir la mano del príncipe de Bellwood, entonces sí, soy parte de ese espectáculo —, respondió de la misma manera —. Y si me disculpa, supongo que debo volver a ser parte del espectáculo, así que con permiso, señor.

—Espera, espera —, el Alfa tomó con prisa el brazo de aquel Omega —. Lamento si te ofendí —, dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Danny enarcó una ceja al ver esa especie de rara disculpa —. Eso no suena, ni se ve como una disculpa —, mencionó de brazos cruzados.

—El Alfa solamente soltó una risotada —. ¡Vaya!, es la primera vez, que un Omega me lleva la contraria —, comentó más que interesado —. Permíteme presentarme, soy Vladimir Masters —, se presentó con una pose llena de orgullo.

—Danny lo miró con fastidio —. ¿Y me importa, por qué? —

—Porque tú y yo tendremos una linda velada esta noche, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si no estoy interesado? —, preguntó con burla.

— ¡Oh, pequeño!, esa no es una opción, así que te espero en este mismo lugar, al anochecer —, respondió el Alfa de la misma forma.

 

Danny solamente negó con molestia, para después alejarse  hasta llegar a un lugar oculto y tomar de nueva cuenta su forma de genio.

 

—Definitivamente ese no es mi Alfa destinado… ¡Me niego! —, se dijo así mismo, para después volverse invisible y regresar con Blonko.

 

Mientras que aquel Alfa solamente seguía sonriendo por haber descubierto a alguien sumamente interesante.

 

—Amo Masters, debe darse prisa o ese otro príncipe se le adelantara con el príncipe Ben —, comentó el consejero de aquel Alfa.

—Paso —, respondió seriamente —. Mi abuelo dejó estipulado que si encontraba a mi destinado, este absurdo intento por encontrar un consorte se terminaría y ese Omega es mi destinado.

 

El consejero no dijo nada más, pues sabía a la perfección que Vladimir Masters jamás jugaría con el tema de los destinados.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Una vez que Blonko y su mágico y sorprendente séquito entraron al palacio, decidió que era hora de terminar de impresionar al Sultán para así ganarse el derecho de ganarse al príncipe Ben.

Así que parado encima de la graciosa alfombra, Ship, volo hacia el gran ventanal donde el Sultán miraba fascinado todo lo que había presentado.

 

— ¡Saludos Majestad! —

—Saludos joven… ¿quién es usted? —, Max respondió aquel cordial saludo, mientras preguntaba aquello que tanto le interesaba justo ahora.

—Mi nombre es First Rooks, príncipe de las lejanas tierras de… Revonah —, respondió no muy seguro y sintiéndose un completo idiota al solamente agregarle una “S” de más a su apellido.

— ¡Fascinante! —, exclamó el Sultán más que maravillado, para después acercarse a su nervioso consejero —. Tal parece que no tendrás que casarte con Ben, Kevin —, le dijo en susurro, completamente aliviado.

 

Levin vio con odio a ese odioso príncipe, para después, comenzar a maquinar alguna excusa, para que el Sultán no cayera ante ese usurpador.

 

—Majestad, ni siquiera sabemos con exactitud, dónde queda ese lugar, además, este hombre llegó sin avisar siquiera, haciendo toda clase de escándalo por todo Bellwood —, dijo aquello, mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante a aquel extranjero que se le hacía de cierta forma familiar, pero aquello era imposible, más si tomaba en cuenta que ese pordiosero estaba más que muerto —. Además, y si me permite decirlo… No creo que este escandaloso príncipe esté a la altura del príncipe Ben, y menos después de ver todo ese escándalo.

—Créame que soy más apto que cualquier otro pretendiente, incluyéndolo a usted, señor —, rebatió Blonko completamente ofendido de las palabras de aquel intento de consejero.

— ¡Calma ya tu ímpetu, Levin! —, exclamó Maxwell —. Créeme que Ben lo aceptará encantado —, dijo completamente fascinado.

—Pero alteza, sé que este no será del agrado del príncipe —, trató de disuadirlo.

— ¡Tonterías Kevin!, yo sé que el príncipe First será del entero agrado de mi nieto —, aseguró más que encantado.

—Y yo estoy más que seguro que el príncipe Ben también será de mi agrado, majestad —, comentó Blonko presuntuoso, al recordar a ese Omega.

— ¡¿Y yo no tengo derecho de dar mi opinión?! —

 

Los tres Alfas miraron hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, sorprendidos de ver al Omega, por el cual discutían hacía unos segundos atrás.

 

—Digo, considerando que están hablando de mi futuro matrimonio, creo que tengo todo el derecho a dar mi opinión, ¿no? —, Ben se internó en aquella habitación con una dura expresión llena de enojo y los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Oh, cariño!, no debes enojarte, nosotros solamente hablábamos de lo que te convenía —, Max trato de calmar a su nieto, considerando los antecedentes del Omega al deshacerse de sus pretendientes, debía tratar de calmarlo.

—Ben enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por su abuelo —. ¿Discutiendo lo que me conviene? —, preguntó con enojo —. Suponiendo que obligarme a casarme con un perfecto extraño, que por cierto, podría ser un pervertido, ¿a eso te refieres con mi conveniencia?, porque a mí me parece todo lo contrario —, dijo cizañoso, mientras miraba con recelo a ese recién llegado.

—Es justo lo que le decía al Sultán —, dijo Kevin con una sonrisa llena de victoria, mientras miraba a ese extraño Alfa.

—Y tú eres el peor Levin —, Ben miró con odio a ese hipócrita —. ¡Los tres me tiene harto!, yo no soy un maldito trofeo, tengo sentimientos y puedo pensar por mí mismo, pero tal parece que no tengo derecho a decidir por mí mismo al Alfa con el que me veré obligado a pasar mi vida.

 

Los tres Alfas miraron el suelo completamente avergonzados. Las duras y verídicas palabras del príncipe, les habían dado a cada uno en su orgullo.

Y aunque quisieron disculparse, Ben fue más rápido, y ya había salido completamente furioso por todo lo que había presenciado.

 

— ¿Estará bien? —, murmuró Blonko, completamente preocupado.

—Lo lamento príncipe First, Ben suele ser así, pero le aseguro que no es un mal muchacho, solo hay que darle algo de tiempo y espacio —, dijo Max, completamente abatido por lo sucedido.

 

Blonko solamente asintió no muy seguro, sin embargo, decidió que le daría tiempo a ese testarudo príncipe, ya luego se aseguraría de ganárselo.

Kevin sin embargo, desapareció, después de hacer una reverencia, pues con la repentina llegada de ese príncipe, debía planear como deshacerse de él, para poder casarse con Ben.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Ya eres el futuro esposo del príncipe Ben? —, preguntó Argit apenas divisó a Kevin entrar en la guarida.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! —, Levin miró exasperado a ese bocazas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —, quiso saber completamente desesperado.

—Un nuevo pretendiente, eso es lo que ocurrió —, respondió de mala gana —. Ese maldito extraño llegó de la nada, haciendo toda clase de espectáculos, junto con una ruidosa y extravagante entrada al palacio, obviamente le estúpido Sultán quedó encantado con todo eso.

— ¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada Kevin?! —, preguntó alterado el Beta.

— ¿Quién dijo que no haría nada Argit?, es obvio que tengo que hacer desaparecer a ese príncipe de pacotilla, y para mi buena fortuna, los guardias son demasiado fáciles de controlar.

 

Kevin Levin estaba completamente dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal de obtener el trono y unos cuantos beneficios extras. Así que tomando en cuenta de que hacía uso de la magia para su propio beneficio, era obvio que el príncipe First sufriría las consecuencias de sus oscuros deseos.

Así que con prisa, comenzó a hacer un brebaje, para potenciar el efecto de su bastón y así tener bajo su entero control a los guardias reales.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ya había anochecido, y Blonko miraba completamente exasperado la ventana que daba al cuarto del príncipe Omega.

Había ido al jardín real, con la excusa de alimentar a su mascota, sin embargo, solamente tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver aunque sea de lejos a Ben.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, es decir, ahora que me veo y actuó como un príncipe, Ben no quiere ni verme —, desesperado, arrugó el Fez, hasta el punto de dejar la pluma completamente torcida.

—Tal vez esto tenga un lado positivo, y al príncipe no le gustas ahora —, comentó el genio con diversión, esperando que su amo entendiera lo que había querido decirle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Danny? —, preguntó completamente confundido.

—Danny negó ante la estupidez que tenía ese amo suyo —. ¡Dile la verdad! —, le dijo en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a flotar —. Es obvio que al príncipe no le gustas como lo que aparentas ser, le gustas por quien eres en realidad, Blonko.

 

Blonko pensó en las palabras que el genio le había dicho, sin embargo, si decía la verdad, significaría que Ben no estaría a su lado y que cualquier otro príncipe llegaría a tratar de volverse la pareja de ese Omega.

 

— ¡No digas tonterías Danny! —, respondió Blonko, mientras subía encima de Ship —. Si digo la verdad, Ben elegirá a un príncipe de verdad. Solamente debo ser más insistente y más galán, y claro, actuar como el príncipe que ahora soy.

—Danny rodó los ojos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Como se ve que conoces a los Omegas, Blonko —, dijo con sarcasmo, mientras tomaba su apariencia humana —. Pues si tú te diviertes mintiendo, yo iré a dar un paseo y nada me lo va a impedir.

 

Spider decidió que mejor se dormía, en lo que Blonko trataba de ganarse al príncipe y Danny se iba a un lugar que no le interesaba, especialmente porque ahora era un pesado elefante que se agotaba demasiado rápido.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ben estaba más ocupado en cepillar el pelaje de Rath, mientras murmuraba toda clase de improperios en contra de aquel príncipe que recientemente había llegado. Sin embargo, detuvo todo lo que hacía, cuando vio una sombra justo en su ventanal.

 

— ¿Quién anda allí? —, preguntó exigente, mientras miraba a Rath —. Si no hablas, mi amigo se alimentará bien esta noche —, dijo con burla, al ver que Rath se alistaba para atacar.

— ¡Soy yo, alteza! —, Blonko se mostró, ante el príncipe y aquella “dulce” mascota que este poseía

— ¿Y se puede saber qué haces en mi balcón? —, preguntó con enojo, aquello era lo que le faltaba, un pretendiente acosador.

—Yo quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido esta tarde —, se explicó completamente nervioso.

—Ben y Rath se miraron entre sí —. ¿Y qué más?, porque para serte sincero, dudo mucho que hayas querido invadir mi balcón solamente para disculparte —, con fastidio, decidió acercarse al Alfa.

—Bueno, también quería decirle y claro, si me lo permite… usted es demasiado, lindo… digo listo y también es… —, y aunque Blonko no quería actuar como un idiota frente al Omega, pero Ben no se lo dejaba nada fácil, y menos con la repentina cercanía.

— ¿En serio? —, preguntó de manera encantadora —. También soy sumamente rico.

—Sí… —, respondió Blonko completamente embobado.

—Y poderoso —

—Lo sé… —

—Y un príncipe… —

—Lo tengo completamente claro, majestad —

— ¿Así?... entonces sabrás que cualquier Alfa que llegue a casarse conmigo, tendrá todo eso, junto conmigo, ¿no? —, le pregunto de manera seductora.

—Eso es lo mejor —, respondió completamente embobado, mientras sonreía como idiota.

— ¿Y sabes en que te convierte eso? —

—En un ganador —, respondió como un baboso.

—No. Eso te convierte en un arrogante, insensible e interesado que no le interesa nada más que su propia conveniencia —, le dijo furioso, mientras metía la cara del Alfa en el Fez —. ¡Ahora largo! —, ordenó, mientras observaba como Rath se acercaba a ese acosador de manera amenazante —. Será mejor que te largues antes de que Rath te dé una lección.

— ¡Espera! —, Blonko no pudo evitar ir justo al barandal de aquel balcón —. ¿Acaso no te importa si caigo?, digo, es una gran altura —, le dijo completamente nervioso.

—La verdad, no me importa en lo absoluto —, respondió Ben de brazos cruzados, mientras le daba la espalda.

 

Blonko miraba nervioso a ese “lindo gatito” y luego a ese obstinado príncipe, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de enamorar a Ben, así que de manera dramática, se subió al barandal, y miro con tristeza al príncipe.

 

—Si no le intereso a usted, entonces no tiene caso seguir aquí —, dijo dramático, mientras miraba al Omega —. Adiós, príncipe Ben.

— ¿Qué? —, Ben vio completamente aterrado como aquel loco Alfa saltaba —. ¡Espera!, ¡no lo hagas! —

 

Y aunque corrió para impedir que el Alfa cometiera una estupidez, este ya había saltado, sin embargo, cuando Ben acecho para ver que ese príncipe estuviera bien, este estaba subiendo de poco en poco.

 

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó? —, Blonko se mostraba completamente burlesco, ante la preocupación del príncipe.

—Te vi saltar, ¿cómo es que estás flotando? —, preguntó Ben, demasiado fascinado.

— ¡Oh!, eso es gracias a mi amigo Ship, es una alfombra mágica —, explicó restándole importancia.

— ¡Eso es fascinante! —, exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba a la alfombra Ship.

—Lo mejor es la vista que otorga —, mencionó de manera galante.

— ¿En serio? —, preguntó completamente interesado.

—Claro que hablo en serio, y si quieres, puedo mostrarte —, respondió sonriente, mientras extendía su mano hacia el príncipe —. ¿Confías en mí? —, preguntó ansioso de una respuesta positiva.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —, preguntó asombrado de volver a escuchar esa pregunta.

—Blonko sonrió con más ánimos —. ¿Confías en mí? —, volvió a preguntar.

 

“¿Confías en mí?”, esa pregunta la había escuchado por primera vez de un Alfa de la misma especie que ese príncipe. Y aunque al principio odiaba a First Rooks, ahora ya no le parecía tan estúpido y presuntuoso como la primera vez que lo vio.

¿Confías en mí?, tal vez estaba loco, pero definitivamente confiaba en ese Alfa.

 

—Sí. Confío en ti —, respondió, mientras tomaba la mano del Alfa.

 

_Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo._

_Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._

_Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas._

_Ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

 

Blonko se aseguró de llevar a Ben por todo Bellwood. Y para que su mágica velada fuera perfecta, la noche vista de la noche le ayudaba demasiado.

Lo llevo por justo a conocer el mar, lugar donde Ben metió sus manos y salpico agua con completa fascinación.

 

— ¡Esto es hermoso! —, exclamó completamente maravillado.

—Y solamente es el inicio, príncipe —, dijo Blonko, dispuesto a darle una magnífica velada.

 

_Un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo en el que tú y yo_

_Podamos decidir cómo vivir_

_Sin nadie que lo impida._

_Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar._

_Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar._

_Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino._

_Voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer._

 

Danny no podía creer que aquel Alfa fuera demasiado atento, y más aún, romántico. Si bien su primera impresión, fue pésima, ese Vladimir Masters le había demostrado que por él, podía llegar a ser menos presuntuoso y más atento.

El Alfa se había asegurado de usar sus riquezas para complacerlo en todo momento, y eso incluía un bello paseo por los lugares más hermosos y románticos de todo Bellwood. Y aunque en sus años como genio había visto magníficos y mágicos lugares, nada se comparaba con estar al lado del que era su destinado.

 

—Sí que me sorprendes Masters, y yo que pensé que solamente te interesabas en ti y solo en ti —, comentó Danny burlesco.

—Pequeño, si es algo que no sea merecedor de mi interés, entonces soy así de frívolo, sin embargo, tu eres lo más perfecto e interesante en este lugar —, dijo con una galante sonrisa —. A todo esto, tú ya sabes mi nombre, sin embargo, aún no me dices el tuyo.

—Danny se sonrojo apenas —. Bueno, hace mucho que no hablo de esta manera con alguien… mi nombre es Daniel, pero mis amigos me llaman Danny —, dijo completamente apenado.

—Vlad sonrió complacido —. Creo que prefiero llamarte por tu nombre, porque no quisiera desperdiciar ni una letra de tan bello nombre.

 

Danny sentía su corazón bombear a gran velocidad. Hacía tantos años que no sentía lo que ahora ese Alfa le hacía sentir.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Danny tenía la esperanza. Blonko le había prometido liberarlo y justo después, había encontrado a su Alfa destinado, ¿acaso algo podía arruinarle esos momentos?

Y mientras Blonko trataba de ganarse a su Omega, Danny disfrutaba de la esplendorosa vista que Vlad le había otorgado, pues el Alfa había preparado un show de fuegos artificiales.

 

_Un mundo ideal._

_Mira bien lo que hay._

_Allí mil cosas voy a ver._

_Conteniendo el aliento._

_Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va._

_Y nunca ya podrá volver atrás._

 

Blonko se había asegurado de llevar a Ben por las zonas más bellas de toda Bellwood y cuando vio el cielo iluminarse de vividos colores, decidió parar en la zona más alta de su bella Bellwood.

 

— ¡Fue magnífico! —, exclamó el príncipe encantado.

—Sí, lo fue —, respondió Blonko con una mirada soñadora.

—Y la noche parece estar de tu lado —, le dijo burlesco, pues era verdad, la noche era más que perfecta y el paseo en una alfombra voladora, era sumamente hermoso.

 

_Un mundo ideal._

_Un horizonte a descubrir._

_Un mundo para ti._

_Para los dos._

_Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal._

_Un mundo…_

 

Ben estaba más que encantado con todo lo que el Alfa había hecho por él, sin embargo, algo que aquel Alfa había dicho, le hizo querer golpearlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo.

 

—A Spider le hubiera encantado esto —, comentó Blonko, sin darse cuenta de que había revelado algo de suma importancia.

—Sabía que te me hacías familiar —, con enojo, le quitó el Fez y lo miró con reproche —. ¿Se puede saber, por qué me mentiste Blonko? —, le exigió saber de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno Ben, la verdad es que yo… —, el Alfa se sentía atrapado, y aunque el recuerdo de las palabras de Danny estaba frecuentando su mente justo ahora, no era una opción en esos momentos —. Lo que pasa es que a veces me escapo de mis deberes como el príncipe de Revonah y me visto de plebeyo para disfrutar de la vida —, respondió de manera rápida y nerviosa.

 

Ben estaba renuente a creerle a ese Alfa, sin embargo, al oír sus excusas, se sintió completamente identificado.

 

—Sabes, en un principio creí que te habían matado por algo sumamente injusto, pero me alegro demasiado de ver que estas bien y sumamente atento.

 

Blonko se sintió sumamente feliz de sentir como el Omega se acurrucaba en su pecho. Miró a Ship, y al ver como la alfombra revoloteaba alegre, supo que había logrado su cometido.

 

—Creo que es hora de volver —, murmuró sin ganas de que aquella velada terminará.

—Supongo que tienes razón, puede que mi abuelo entre a mi habitación y si no me encuentra, seguro se pone histérico —, respondió Ben completamente apenado.

 

El viaje de regreso al palacio, fue corto, demasiado corto para ambos. Y al llegar, Blonko se aseguró de llevar al príncipe de regreso al balcón. Y con sumo cuidado, se aseguró de que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

 

—Espero que la velada te haya gustado Ben —, murmuró apenado el Alfa.

—Fue más que perfecta First, ¿o debería llamarte Blonko? —, si bien le había encantado la velada, tenía ganas de vengarse del Alfa por no haberle dicho la verdad.

—Por ser tú, puedes decirme como mejor te plazca Ben —, respondió embobado.

 

Ambos se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Así que mientras ellos estaban ocupados en mirarse mutuamente, Ship se encargaba de bajar poco a poco, sin embargo, al ser testigo de lo lentos que eran esos dos, Ship decidió darles una ayudita.

 _“Y al fin… la distancia se acortó, en su primer beso bajo la hermosa luz de la luna”._ Todo gracias a que la alfombra decidió darles más que un empujón a ese par de lentos.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, que parecieron lo más hermoso para algo, ambos se despidieron con la firme promesa de verse al día siguiente. Y así, mientras Blonko suspiraba completamente enamorado, Ship se aseguraba de bajarlo con calma.

 

—Eso fue magnífico —, murmuró más que enamorado.

—Al menos te divertiste en tus últimos momentos. —

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —

 

De manera repentina, Blonko se vio rodeado de cuatro individuos, quienes no escatimaron en golpear su estómago y amarrarlo de pies y manos.

 

—No se ofenda príncipe First, pero estaba por arruinar mis planes —

—Blonko vio con rencor a aquel Alfa —. ¿Cómo te atreves?, tú eres el consejero del Sultán —, le dijo con furia, mientras trataba de liberarse.

—Kevin sonrió con maldad —. Y muy pronto seré el esposo de ese Omega —

—Blonko lo miró con horror —. ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Ben! —, le dijo completamente preocupado por el Omega.

—No necesito escuchar nada más de tu parte —, con frialdad, miró a uno de los guardias y este se aseguró de amordazar al “príncipe First” —. Es hora de deshacerse de la basura.

 

No tardaron en llegar a las afueras, así como tampoco tuvieron arrepentimientos al atar los pies de Blonko a una roca.

Y sin testigos, esos cuatro individuos lanzaron al mar a aquel Alfa que interfería en los malévolos planes de Kevin Levin.

Blonko estaba completamente desesperado. Sentía que no podría aguantar más, así que moviéndose con desesperación, logró quitarse el Fez, así que con las pocas fuerzas que ahora tenía, se acercó lo suficiente, para lograr tocar la lámpara, para que Danny lo salvara a tiempo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Danny disfrutaba de la hermosa velada a lado de aquel Alfa, cuando repentinamente sintió el llamado de su reciente amo.

 

— ¡Debo irme! —, dijo completamente alterado.

—Pero si la estábamos pasando bien —, respondió el Alfa completamente nervioso.

—Danny lo vio completamente apenado —. Te juro que esto ha sido maravilloso, pero en serio Vlad, debo irme —, le dijo con prisa al ver por el reflejo de la copa que tenía en sus manos, que su cabello se estaba tornando blanco.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?, ¿no es así? —, Vlad se aseguró de preguntarle aquello.

—Te aseguro que así será Vlad —

 

El Alfa no tuvo más opción que soltar a ese Omega, esperando que de verdad, se volvieran a ver lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto a Danny, una vez que se alejó, tomó su forma de genio y se transportó donde sentía que lo estaban llamando.

 

—Blonko, más te vale que esto sea importante o yo tendré que… ¿qué sucedió? —

 

Más que alarmado, tomo de los hombros a su amo, pero al ver que este no reaccionaba, supo que había tardado demasiado al responder su llamado.

 

—Vamos Blonko, si no dices “deseo que me salves la vida”, yo no puedo hacer nada —, le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando aunque sea, que el Alfa abriera los ojos, pero al ver que su cabeza caía a un lado no pudo aguantar más —. Tomaré eso como un deseo —

 

Fue cuestión de que hiciera un movimiento de manos, y para cuando Blonko pudo abrir los ojos y escupir toda el agua que había tragado, él y Danny ya estaban nuevamente en el jardín real.

 

— ¿Estás bien?, casi haces que me dé un infarto —, Danny se acercó preocupado a su amo.

—Estoy bien… gracias por salvar mi vida Danny —, le dijo como pudo.

—No tienes que agradecer Blonko —

—Ahora debo apresurarme y salvar a Ben —

 

Danny no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se aseguró de ocultarse dentro de la lámpara y observar todo desde allí.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ben se encontraba cepillando el pelaje de Rath, pero a diferencia de unas horas atrás, lanzaba suspiros enamorados cada tres segundos.

Pero al ver a su abuelo entrar a su habitación, decidió dejar a Rath dormir y decirle a su abuelo, que por fin había elegido a su futuro esposo.

 

—Grandes noticias abuelo. He decidido casarme con…

—Te casarás con Kevin, hijo —, Max miró seriamente a su nieto, mientras interrumpía lo que este estaba a punto de decirle.

 

Ben lo miro completamente horrorizado, especialmente, porque justo después de que su abuelo dijera esas palabras, Kevin hizo acto de aparición y entró a su habitación como si él le hubiera dado permiso alguno.

 

— ¿Disculpa? —, preguntó sin creerlo —. Abuelo Max, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, y créeme que Kevin no está en ella —, le recalcó cuanto odiaba a ese tipejo.

—Tranquilízate Ben, te aseguro que haré que cambies de opinión —, Levin ni siquiera le hablaba con respeto, y menos cuando estaba logrando su objetivo —. Ya sabes, pronto seremos esposos —, le dijo, mientras se tomaba la libertad de acariciar el brazo del príncipe, ansiando ya poder dominarlo como mejor se le plazca.

 

Ben, más que molesto y asqueado, se separó de aquel Alfa, para después acercarse a su abuelo.

 

—Abuelo Max, yo ya he decidido casarme con el príncipe First Rooks —, le dijo con tristeza, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—No discutas Benjamín. Te casaras con Kevin Levin y es mi última palabra —, respondió el Sultán, casi como si estuviera en un extraño trance.

— ¿Abuelo qué te ocurre? —, inquirió completamente alterado —. Tú no estás bien abuelo Max.

— ¡Ya Ben!, al menos es un buen Omega y complace la voluntad de tu abuelo. Tienes que casarte conmigo —, Kevin estaba disfrutando esos momentos.

— ¡Jamás! —, exclamó completamente en contra de aquella unión.

 

Kevin estaba a punto de hacer uso de su hipnosis en ese obstinado Omega, cuando repentinamente, aquel Alfa entró completamente empapado a la habitación.

 

— ¡Príncipe First! —, Ben se mostró completamente entusiasmado de ver a aquel Alfa.

— ¡Imposible! —, dijo completamente sorprendido de verlo allí y completamente ileso.

—No es imposible, ¿por qué no les dices la verdad?, ¡diles Kevin!, ¡diles que me quisiste ahogar! —

—Tonterías, ya deja de lanzar estas falsas acusaciones en mi contra y más en estos momentos, en los que el Sultán ha tomado una importante decisión —, completamente nervioso, se acercó al anciano, mientras se aseguraba que Max siguiera viendo los ojos de su bastón.

—Es cierto. Benjamín se casará con Kevin Levin —, dijo una vez más completamente en trance.

—Abuelo, por favor, deja ya de actuar de esa manera tan extraña —, pidió Ben, completamente desesperado, su abuelo estaba actuando demasiado raro.

—Blonko vio lo que sucedía, así que con prisa, le quitó al consejero aquel raro bastón —. Ya veo lo que pasa. Levin estaba controlando al Sultán con esto —, molesto, partió a la mitad aquel bastón.

 

El Sultán Maxwell comenzó a mover su cabeza con confusión, y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, encaró furioso a aquel traidor.

 

— ¡Tú!... ¡eres un traidor! —, Max comenzó a acercarse para encarar a aquel que lo había manipulado de la peor manera posible.

—Y eso no es todo, abuelo, planeaba obligarme a casarme con él para así tener el trono —, Ben también se estaba acercando a ese vil traidor.

— ¡Guardias! —

 

Los guardias reales aparecieron apenas escucharon el llamado del Sultán, y en cuestión de minutos, Kevin Levin se vio así mismo, rodeado por todo el mundo.

 

— ¡Es hora de que tengas tu merecido! —

 

Kevin vio furioso a ese insolente. Por culpa de ese príncipe sus planes se vieron completamente arruinados. Pero justo cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, vio que en la cintura del príncipe First, justo en el Fez, se encontraba la lámpara mágica, captando así, que ese maldito Alfa Revonahgander, le había hecho una mala jugada. Sonrió satisfecho por su recientemente descubrimiento.

 

—Ya pronto sabrán de mí —, dijo, para después lanzar una bola de humo rojo y desaparecer de aquel lugar.

— ¡Encuéntrenlo y enciérrenlo en un calabozo! —, ordenó completamente alterado el Sultán.

 

Los guardias asintieron, para después hacer lo que el Sultán había ordenado.

Mientras que Max se lamentaba por todo lo que había ocurrido, y más al pensar que estuvo a punto de entregar a su hijo a ese maldito traidor.

 

—Ben, lamento todo lo ocurrido hijo —, apenado, viro a ver a su nieto, llevándose la sorpresa de verlo abrazando al príncipe First —. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —, cuestionó, ansioso de esperar una respuesta positiva.

—Abuelo, he decidido casarme con el príncipe First —, le dijo Ben con una sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—Maxwell sonrió completamente encantado —. ¡Maravilloso hijo! —, exclamó, mientras iba a abrazar a ese Alfa y a su nieto —. Hay que hacer todos los arreglos para anunciarlo mañana. No hay que perder más tiempo —, dijo más que alegre por la noticia —. Y luego vendrá la boda y por supuesto, la coronación.

— ¿Coronación? —, preguntó Blonko completamente nervioso.

—Así es muchacho, una vez te cases con mi nieto, yo ya no tendré que seguir siendo el Sultán, ese poder te lo entregaré a ti, para que reines Bellwood a lado de Benjamín —, respondió sonriente el Sultán.

 

Blonko siguió abrazando a Ben, sin embargo, lo último que había dicho el Sultán, lo había dejado completamente aterrado. ¿Cómo podría ser el Sultán?, es decir, el solamente era un plebeyo que tuvo demasiada suerte. Sus intenciones no eran volverse el gobernante de Bellwood, el solamente quería casarse con Ben.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Argit guardaba con prisa e histeria, todas las cosas que tenían en aquella guarida. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, por todo el alboroto que se había hecho, y ahora sí, creía que él y Kevin serían atrapados dentro de poco, sin embargo, Kevin parecía sumamente tranquilo, y sonreía como si tuviera algo en mente.

 

—No sé lo que te ocurre, pero debes apresurarte a guardar tus cosas Kevin —, le dijo completamente preocupado.

—No lo haré Argit —, respondió Levin —. Ese maldito príncipe First, no es más que un mentiroso y un ladrón —, dijo furioso de recordar lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kevin? —, cuestionó el Beta completamente intrigado.

—Que ese tal, príncipe First, no es más que Blonko, la rata callejera que se quedó con mi lámpara —, respondió furioso.

— ¿Eso significa que él tiene la lámpara? —, preguntó ansioso.

—Y muy pronto, ya no la tendrá —

 

Kevin y Argit comenzaron a reír, ambos ya estaban comenzando a armar un plan para obtener la lámpara mágica.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

La mañana había llegado y Blonko no podía estar más nervioso. El Sultán había sido rápido, pues ya había alistado todo para el anuncio de su compromiso.

El Alfa no temía al compromiso, pues lo que más anhelaba era casarse con Ben, sin embargo, la parte de convertirse en el próximo Sultán, lo tenía completamente aterrado.

El miedo trae consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas, demasiadas inseguridades, y justo ahora, Blonko estaba a punto de romper una promesa.

 

— ¿Qué te sucede Blonko?, por fin vas a tener lo que querías —, Danny se mostraba completamente preocupado, pues su amo no estaba sonriendo como debería.

—Sé perfectamente que ya tengo lo que quería, pero…

— ¿Pero? —, Danny estaba completamente confundido.

—Lo de ser el esposo de Ben, eso es sin duda lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero lo de ser Sultán, yo soy un plebeyo, no un príncipe y…

 

Danny vio completamente preocupado a su amo, pero al ver como Blonko veía con gran insistencia la lámpara, supo para donde iba el tema, y esperaba estar equivocado.

 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Blonko? —, le pregunto con seriedad.

—El Alfa ni siquiera lo miro —. Lo lamento Danny, pero no puedo liberarte, no después de lo que el Sultán dijo —, susurró completamente apenado.

— ¡Lo sabía!... Sabía que no debí confiar en alguien y menos si este alguien tiene la lámpara en su poder —, llenó de coraje, Danny dijo aquello. Sin duda alguna, se había llevado tremenda decepción, y justo después de que había pensado por un momento, que por fin tendría la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

—Danny, tu no lo entiendes… —, quiso explicarse.

— ¡Oh, amo!, claro que lo entiendo. Como siempre, confíe en la persona equivocada, y otra vez, tendré que esperar una eternidad, para conocer a otro amo y que otra vez deba conceder tres malditos deseos. Solamente hazme un favor, date prisa en pedir ese deseo, para poder permanecer en paz en mi prisión dorada —, dijo todo lo que justo ahora lo tenía completamente molesto y decepcionado, para después, entrar a la lámpara.

— ¡Bien!, ¡haz lo que quieras Danny! —, dijo completamente exasperado, mientras se acomodaba el Fez en su cabeza y dejaba la lámpara en la cama.

 

Blonko salió de aquella habitación completamente furioso, sin darse cuenta de que alguien veía con fascinación que la lámpara estaba justo al alcance de sus manos.

 

—Que descuidado es —, dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba entre sus manos aquella lámpara —. Hora de obtener lo que por derecho me pertenece —, murmuró ansioso, mientras frotaba la lámpara.

— ¿Ya vas a pedir tu maldito deseo? —, preguntó Danny con enojo, hasta que vio que no era Blonko el que lo había llamado —. ¿Quién es usted?, ¿dónde está Blonko? —, cuestionó completamente nervioso.

—Ese tipejo no interesa, lo que ahora interesa es que debes hacerme caso a mí, tu nuevo amo.

 

Danny supo de inmediato, que aquel Alfa era sumamente peligroso, solo esperaba que no le obligara a hacer nada malo o de verdad lo lamentaría.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El Sultán había dado el magnífico anuncio. Muy pronto, su nieto se casaría con el príncipe First y a su vez, este se volvería el Sultán de todo Bellwood.

Todos en Bellwood comenzaron a ovacionar por las buenas noticias. Sin embargo, todo su festejo quedó en segundo plano, cuando escucharon la voz de alguien sumamente conocido.

 

—No creo que nada de eso se realice… majestad —, con sarcasmo, dijo la última palabra.

—Kevin Levin, ¿no te basto con manipularme?, ahora vienes a arruinar esto —, le dijo completamente indignado el Sultán.

—Kevin frotó la lámpara y al ver al genio salir sonrió complacido, especialmente al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de Blonko —. Genio, deseo convertirme en el Sultán de Bellwood.

—Como ordene, amo —, Danny movió sus manos y en un dos por tres, Maxwell se vio despojado de sus elegantes ropas y estas vistieron al nuevo Sultán.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —, preguntó Ben completamente furioso —. Un par de vestimentas no te hacen el Sultán, traidor —, espetó con odio.

—Kevin miró con recelo a ese insolente Omega, más al ver que aun con la ropa, los guardias estaban dispuestos a proteger a Max y a Ben —. Ya que eso no funciona, genio, deseo ser el mago más poderoso de todo este basto mundo —, dijo furioso.

— ¡Danny no lo hagas! —, le pidió Blonko completamente alterado.

—Lo lamento Blonko, pero no tengo opción —, murmuró apenado, mientras movía sus manos.

 

Todos observaron el cambio de Kevin. Sus ropas tenían colores rojos y negros y de sus manos salían luces rojizas que lucían peligrosas.

 

—Príncipe Ben, me alegra que haya mencionado el tema de las ropas, y tiene razón, uno no cambia lo que es realmente, solo por lucir más elegante —, con malicia, usó sus nuevos poderes, para quitarle a Blonko su apariencia de príncipe, así como hizo aparecer al ahora elefante y regresarlo a su verdadera forma —. Ese es tu supuesto príncipe, una vil rata callejera —, le dijo de manera despectiva.

— ¿First? —, Ben se mostraba sumamente confundido.

—Lo lamento Ben… Él dice la verdad —, murmuró apenado.

—Eso no me importa —, le dijo Ben preocupado.

—Que ternura, el príncipe caprichoso se enamoró de la rata callejera, es una lástima que ese Alfa deba morir —, dijo más que ansioso, mientras hacía uso de sus nuevos poderes y hacía levitar una de las torretas del palacio —. Hora de morir, ¡maldita rata callejera! —, con maldad, lanzó a Blonko y a Spider en aquella torreta, la cual, lanzó lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

— ¡Blonko! —, Ben vio completamente aterrado, como Kevin lograba su cometido.

—Pobre príncipe Ben, pero te aseguro que eso no es nada, a comparación del infierno que les voy a hacer pasar a ti y a tu abuelo —

 

Ben y Max vieron completamente preocupados a ese loco. Mientras que Danny esperaba que Ship hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a Blonko. Solo esperaba que el Alfa no lo volviera a decepcionar y esta vez hiciera las cosas bien.

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso ha sido todo por esta vez.  
> Datos curiosos. La frase: “Y al fin… la distancia se acortó, en su primer beso bajo la hermosa luz de la luna”, fue idea de Alma Angelica Badillo, pero la verdad, me encanto esa bella frase y decidí incluirla, así que los créditos de la frase, son de ella :D  
> Y como buena persona que soy, les daré spoilers.   
> *Se nos viene el tan esperado “deseo cumplido” de Kevin (si Alma Angelica Badillo, lo digo por ti) xD  
> *Blonko logra ganar la batalla  
> *Danny queda liberado  
> Todo eso y más “El Deseo Más Ansiado”   
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	4. "El Deseo Más Ansiado"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a actualizar antes (el 31 de mayo precisamente), considerando que me vi la nueva película de Aladdin, sin embargo, apenas llegue a mi casa, me encontré con otra tragedia. Mi gatito, Alvin, quien no me dejaba sola ni por un segundo desde lo que paso con mi madre, había sido atropellado, así que la poca calma que tenía se perdió y por fin estalle en cuanto a depresión se refiere :')   
> Pero bueno, la historia ya está en sus últimas y no quiero quedarme estancada en la depresión, y más cuando se que a mi mamá no le hubiera gustado eso, así que tratare de terminar la historia lo antes posible…   
> En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Y como habrán notado, hice un dibujo para la portada, esto se debe a que la de Dera Fujita no se puede apreciar bien, así que decidí hacer un dibujo. La imagen del capítulo es propiedad de Dera Fujita y es una de las más esperadas por mí y por cierta chica.   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**"El Deseo Más Ansiado"**

 

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 

Blonko despertó completamente aturdido y desorientado. Sentido de uno solo de sus músculos totalmente entumecidos y por supuesto, un terrible frío que la calabaza hasta los huesos. 

Confundido, dolido y más que nada, decepcionado consigo mismo, se puso a la par de pie, mientras que inútilmente entrar en calor al frotar sus manos en sus brazos. Sabía que eso era mucho más que merecer, pues todo lo que sucedió era culpa suya. 

El joven Alfa, no podía olvidar la mirada llena de decepción de Danny, y mucho menos la mirada preocupada y algo dolida de Ben. 

 

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? -, con un trabajo terrible, invernal de aquel lugar desconocido. 

 

Congelar poco a poco. 

 

_Solo._

 

_Abandonado._

_Decepcionado._

 

Sin embargo, sabía que hacer el mal no era algo que Danny quisiera hacer, además de que Levin tendría en su entero poder a Ben, -SU Omega- y a toda Bellwood, así que haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr detener a Kevin Levin. Pero justo al recordar todo lo ocurrido, Blonko recordó que no había llegado solo en ese lugar. 

Desesperado comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Spider, y aunque cada paso dado con sus pies descalzos era un completo martirio, aumento la velocidad para tratar de encontrar a su fiel amigo con vida. 

 

— ¡Spider! —, más que angustiado, Blonko fue directo donde el mono se encontraba —. ¿Estás bien amigo? —, como pudo, quitó la nieve del pequeño cuerpo de Spider y lo cubrió entre sus brazos —. ¡Oh, Spider!, todo esto es mi culpa… Si tan solo hubiera deseado liberar a Danny, nada de esto hubiera pasado. 

 

Blonko intento sonreír, cuando Spider trato de responderle, sin embargo, el monto se encontraba completamente debilitado. Ahora, lo importante, era tratar de buscar la manera de regresar a Bellwood y enmendar sus errores, pero aquello, se veía demasiado imposible de lograr. 

 

—No sé cómo Spider, pero prometo que regresaremos a Bellwood —

 

Y casi como si de un milagro se tratara, Blonko y Spider vieron con asombro y demasiada alegría a Ship llegar volando a gran velocidad. 

 

— ¡Ship, llegaste justo a tiempo! —, exclamó con emoción el Alfa. 

 

Sin dudarlo, ni esperar ni un solo segundo más, Blonko subió en Ship, sin llegar a dejar de abrazar a su tembloroso amigo. 

 

—De prisa Ship, porque Kevin Levin y yo, tenemos asuntos que atender. —

 

La alfombra acato la orden y comenzó a volar de vuelta a Bellwood. Blonko solamente esperaba llegar antes de que Levin hiciera algo en contra de Ben. 

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Kevin disfrutaba completamente de lo que había logrado. 

Más que satisfecho, se acomodó aún más en su ahora trono y completamente divertido, vio a través de una esfera mágica como Argit usaba de sirviente de carga pesada al molesto ex-Sultán. 

 

—Parece ser que Argit se está divirtiendo —, comentó con malicia, mientras tiraba levemente de aquella dorada cadena que se encontraba unida al par de brazaletes que ahora Ben portaba en sus muñecas —. Aunque he de admitir que yo salí ganando todavía más, ¿no es así Omega? 

 

Los verdes ojos del príncipe miraron con completo odio a ese insufrible Alfa. Indignado, y más que nada, avergonzado, mordió su labio inferior al ver las molestas prendas que ahora estaba obligado a usar. Desde un sujetador ceñido de un brillante color rojo como única prenda superior, hasta un pantalón ceñido del mismo color rojo, y obviamente no podía olvidar el par de pendientes de oro -pues pesaban demasiado para su gusto-, una hermosa pulsera de oro con forma de serpiente, situada en el brazo derecho -un poco antes de llegar al hombro-, y aquellas molestas zapatillas -que por cierto, podría jurar que también estaban hechas de oro-, y ese molesto e incómodo prendedor dorado con la incrustación de hermoso rojizo rubí del lado izquierdo, y obviamente, no podía olvidarse de esos molestos brazaletes que el maldito Kevin tenía unidos a esa mentada cadena que lo obligaba a darle en la boca una manzana, con eso último, Ben estaba deseando que el Alfa se atragantara, algo que no sucedió obviamente. 

 

—Supongo que te molesta demasiado lucir como lo que eres. Un simple Omega que solo debe lucir para el futuro soberano y estar preparado para dar a luz a mis hijos —, mencionó Levin con completa burla. 

 

Obviamente, Levin disfrutaba de la vista, especialmente cuando aquel Omega había hecho tanto para fastidiarlo en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, el Alfa sabía a la perfección que no podía doblegar la voluntad y el orgullo del príncipe, y mucho menos lograr su cometido de volverlo completamente sumiso ante su presencia y eso era algo que odiaba enormemente en el príncipe Ben.

 

—Por más que lo quieras intentar, yo jamás voy a doblegarme ante alguien tan ruin como tú, Kevin Levin —, aun con todo lo que ocurría, aun con esas humillantes prendas, Ben no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante aquel malvado Alfa.

— ¡Maldito seas Omega! —, bramó Levin completamente furioso, mientras golpeaba con fuerza su fiel bastón en el frío suelo dorado —. Simplemente deberías ponerte de rodillas ante mí y aceptarme como tu amo, pero veo que sigues con ese obstinado orgullo tuyo.

 

Kevin ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de pedir permiso, así que con toda la seguridad que tenía, tomó con fuerza el rostro del príncipe y lo miró con lascivia.

 

— ¿Por qué no mejor me aceptas como tu futuro rey?, y claro, ¿qué te parece si también me aceptas para algo más que dormir juntos? —, preguntó con diversión, mientras utilizaba sus nuevos poderes, para hacer aparecer entre sus manos una hermosa corona de oro con incrustaciones de brillantes rubíes.

 

A pesar de temer por lo que Levin podría hacerle, Ben no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a alguien a quien odiaba profundamente. El príncipe, aprovechó que justo en la mesita que tenía un lado del trono, había una copa de vino, así que la agarró y vertió todo el líquido en el rostro de aquel indeseable ser.

 

— ¡Eso jamás! —, espetó completamente ofendido y asqueado ante esa idea.

 

Levin se sintió más que furioso ante aquel actuar. Si la furia fuera agua hirviendo, el nuevo soberano ya se habría evaporado. Kevin sintió el burbujear hirviente de su inestable furia, y sin mediar o prevenir, le dio una sonora y fuerte bofetada al príncipe. Tanta fue la fuerza de su golpe, que juraba que dejaría marca en la pálida mejilla del Omega, además de que había hecho que el rebelde príncipe cayera completamente aturdido.

Más que satisfecho, vio como Ben llevaba sus manos a la mejilla afectada y lo miraba con una indescriptible mezcla entre terror y odio.

 

—Créelo o no Benjamín, tú te volverás mi consorte Omega y harás lo que más me plazca —, vil y ruin como era, Levin ordenó aquello.

—Podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero jamás harás que yo te respete o sienta empatía por ti, Levin. ¡Mucho menos amor! —, espetó con temor, sin embargo, no estaba en su forma de ser, dejarse mandatario y humillar por alguien, y menos por el malvado de Kevin Levin.

—Así que eso es lo que crees, ¿no? —

 

El Alfa miró con desdén al príncipe, mientras sacaba de entre sus finas ropas la lámpara mágica. Una vez tuvo la lámpara fuera, la frotó con premura, sonriendo con maldad al ver el humo verde salir de la lámpara. 

 

— ¿Qué se le ofrece ahora amo? —, preguntó en susurro el genio, una vez estuvo fuera.

—Genio, estoy listo para pedir mi último deseo —

 

Danny lo miro completamente dudoso y preocupado, esperando que aquel loco Alfa no deseara algo aún peor. Ben lo miró con el mismo odio y rencor de siempre. Algo tramaba Levin, y no era nada bueno.

Y Kevin, él estaba disfrutando cada maldito segundo poniendo nervioso tanto al príncipe como al genio.

 

— ¿Y?, ¿qué desea amo? —, preguntó por fin el nervioso genio.

—Kevin miró sonriente y con demasiada sugerencia al príncipe —. Ben, dijiste que jamás aceptarías a alguien como yo para ser tu pareja —, le recordó malicioso, bastaba con ver la mirada del Omega para saber su respuesta —. Ya lo veremos mi bello príncipe —, ansioso, miro al impaciente genio y  sonrió con más ganas —. Genio, mi tercer deseo es, que el príncipe Benjamín se enamore de mí.

—Ben lo miró con completo horror, ahora si creía que Kevin se había vuelto completamente loco —. ¡Eso no! —, le pidió escandalizado. 

— ¿Qué esperas genio?, ya he pedido mi último deseo —, Levin guio su molesta mirada en el nervioso genio.

 

Danny por su parte, se había puesto completamente nervioso, pues su nuevo amo, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad  para explicar con detalle lo que podía y no podía hacer como genio. Y aun si ese terrible deseo pudiera cumplirlo, Danny hubiera quedado entre la espada y la pared, ¡por dios!, ni siquiera Blonko había sido tan egoísta como ese malvado Alfa. 

Nervioso y demasiado preocupado, miro al espantado príncipe, pues esperaba que Levin no hiciera nada en su contra, cuando mencionara los pros y los contras de tener a un genio. 

 

—Con todo respeto amo, pero hay cosas que usted no me permitió hablar, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pidió y…

 

Tanto Danny, como Ben dieron un pequeño brinco, cuando Levin estampó su puño con furia, en el trono real. 

 

— ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿acaso te revelas en contra de tu amo? —, Kevin miró completamente furioso al genio, y obviamente estaba completamente dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar y recordarle a quien debía obedecer. 

 

Ben, aun en el suelo, vio como Kevin se ponía de pie e iba directamente donde el genio se encontraba. Y aunque estaba más aliviado al oír la negativa del genio en cuanto a ese horrible deseo, aún se encontraba demasiado nervioso y preocupado, pues Kevin estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo, con tal de mantenerlo completamente dominado. 

Ben estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo la aparente pelea entre el genio y Kevin, cuando sin proponérselo, viró a ver hacia el techo, sorprendido y demasiado aliviado al ver a Blonko llegar en aquella tierna alfombra y situarse justo detrás de uno de los grandes pilares del palacio. El príncipe tuvo que reprimir su emoción, cuando Blonko le sonrió y le hizo una señal con su mano, para que guardara silencio. 

Sin embargo, al ver que Spider -quien al parecer estaba inconsciente- lanzaba un leve gruñido, antes de que Blonko le cubriera su boquita, se alarmó completamente al ver  como Kevin dejaba de lado sus reclamos al genio y se dirigía justo donde Blonko se encontraba. Ben supo que todo se iría a la basura si no hacía algo. 

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Max estaba completamente agotado y preocupado. El viejo Alfa en verdad deseaba ir y rescatar a su nieto, antes de que Levin le hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. 

El Sultán jamás pensó que su fiel consejero se volviera en su contra y tuviera tales ambiciones oscuras, así como tampoco esperaba que todo saliera tan mal por la mentira del que había creído un buen partido para su nieto. Sin embargo, Max no culpaba al joven Alfa, pues debió entender que Ben tenía demasiado afecto por aquel que lo había salvado.

 

— ¿Qué le sucede majestad?, ¿acaso está preocupado por su adorable nieto? —, preguntó burlesco, aquel Beta. 

 

Max lo miró con rencor, mientras hacía un intento por acercarse a ese insolente, pero la gruesa cadena y aquella gran y pesada esfera de hierro se lo impidieron. 

Y ni contar con la ayuda de Rath, pues el pobrecillo, había sido convertido en un pequeño y adorable minino y ahora se encontraba encerrado de una manera cruel en una horrible jaula. 

 

—Eso sí que no Sultán, usted todavía debe trasladar varias cosas a la que será mi habitación, y claro, también debe mover otras cosas solo porque así lo quiero yo —

—El Alfa tiró el pesado jarrón que cargaba, ante esas terribles palabras —. ¡No eres más que un patético Patiño! —, espetó Max con cansancio —. Reza porque no me liberé Argit, porque una vez lo logre, juro que a ti y a Levin los haré pagar por todo lo que han hecho, especialmente si lastiman a mi nieto. 

—Eso nunca pasará Tennyson —

 

Argit estaba a punto de dar otro latigazo a la espalda adolorida del Sultán, cuando de una manera repentina, alguien lo detuvo. 

Furioso, miró a quien había osado interrumpirle, pero al ver a un imponente Alfa -quien parecía de la realeza- y a su séquito de imponentes guardias, sintió demasiado miedo. 

 

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —, preguntó alarmado, mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a darle aviso a su jefe. 

— ¡Oh, usted es el príncipe Masters! —, el Sultán estaba sorprendido, pues recordaba haber recibido una carta del consejero de los Masters en donde dejaba en claro que no podría llegar al palacio, debido a unos asuntos de suma importancia. 

—Así es majestad —, respondió de manera seria y educada Masters. 

—Príncipe o no, usted y toda su bola de criados no tienen derecho a pisar las tierras del gran soberano, Kevin Levin —

 

Vlad Masters enarco una ceja en señal de intriga, no pudiendo creer cuán patético podía llegar a ser ese imbécil Beta. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir a alguno de sus guardias ayuda, él, simplemente sacó su espada e hizo un leve corte a la mejilla del, más que asustado Beta. 

 

—Este reino no le pertenece a tu patético amo, y yo no obedezco tan fácilmente las absurdas reglas de etiqueta, menos si se trata de recuperar algo que es de mi entera propiedad. 

 

Argit no pudo más con la presión y salió completamente despavorido hacia donde Levin se encontraba. 

 

— ¿Por qué están aquí realmente? —, preguntó Max al sentirse completamente liberado de aquellas cadenas, pues uno de los tantos guardias de Masters lo había liberado. 

—Un príncipe llegó recientemente a pedir la mano de su nieto, y con ese príncipe llegó un Omega que hacía de su consejero. Ese Omega fue la razón por la que pospuse mis intenciones para con su nieto. Ese Omega es mi destinado, así que con todo el caos, asumí que ese tal Kevin Levin lo tenía atrapado —, explicó Masters con completo detalle. 

— ¡Oh, joven!, es verdad que llegó un príncipe, sin embargo, no era un príncipe de verdad, en realidad era un mendigo que ayudo a mi nieto cuando escapó al pueblo. Ese joven encontró una lámpara mágica y el genio en esa lámpara ese ese Omega del que hablas. Es por ese genio que todo esto está ocurriendo —, Max sabía que culpar al genio estaba mal, sin embargo, no podía evitar hacerlo, pues hasta él sabía -por historias y leyendas- que los genios solo traían caos y destrucción entre los codiciosos seres vivos. 

— ¡Es por esa razón que se fue tan repentinamente! —, exclamó sorprendido Vlad —. Si logro hacerme dueño de la lámpara, puedo desear su libertad y llevarlo conmigo. 

—Eso sin duda es un gran acto de su parte, príncipe Masters, sin embargo, será algo demasiado difícil, considerando que quien tiene la lámpara ahora, es Kevin Levin. 

 

Vlad asintió seriamente. Sabía que la misión era suicida, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su destinado, menos en las garras de un ser tan ambicioso como lo era Kevin Levin. 

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Blonko estaba demasiado nervioso, pues al llegar a Bellwood y ver a lo lejos lo que Kevin le había hecho al palacio, supo que las cosas eran peor de lo que creía. 

Hizo que Ship lo llevará directamente a la sala del trono, y al lograr divisar a Ben, sintió su sangre hervir al ver la mejilla herida de su Omega, sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir su furia e insultos -dirigidos completamente a Kevin-, y tomar las cosas con calma, especialmente cuando Levin aun tenia las de ganar. 

Silencioso, como el ladronzuelo que era, se escondió detrás de uno de los tantos pilares y le hizo un gesto a Ben, para que guardara silencio. Después, miró hacia donde Kevin se encontraba gritándole a Danny, pero al ver la lámpara brillar entre aquella bolsa de seda que el Alfa llevaba en su cintura, se concentró en el plan inicial: Recuperar la lámpara y desear la libertad de Danny. Y estaba por dejar a Spider justo al lado de Ship, cuando este despertó y lanzó un leve gruñido.

Alarmado y demasiado angustiado, vio como Kevin Levin dejaba de lado la pelea y miraba justo donde se encontraba. 

Blonko, había comenzado a sudar de los nervios al ver como aquel Alfa se acercaba a donde se encontraba, sin embargo, Levin detuvo sus pasos al oír a Ben y claro, él se encontraba completamente extrañado -celoso- al ver y oír a su Omega tan sugerente… 

 

— ¡Oh, Ethan!, ¿acaso piensas dejar esperando a tu futuro consorte? —

 

Kevin detuvo sus pasos, y más que asombrado, viró a ver hacia atrás, para ser más precisos, justo donde el príncipe se encontraba. Levin juraba que jamás había visto a Ben actuar de esa manera, por demás sensual. 

Y es que el príncipe Omega, jamás actuaría de aquella manera, y menos, tratándose de él. 

Kevin tuvo que tragar con fuerza, pues Ben se había puesto de pie y se había colocado de una manera lenta aquella corona dorada. Todo, mientras la verde mirada del Omega, lo veía de manera traviesa. 

 

— ¿Qué te sucede Ethan?—, preguntó el Omega de una manera lenta y suave, casi hipnotizado al Alfa frente a él. 

 

Levin no iba a negar, que el hermoso Omega le hablara de aquella manera, era una cosa, pero que lo llamara por su segundo nombre y de una manera demasiado sugerente, eso lo encendía demasiado. 

¡Y, oh dios!, que Ben se dirigiera a paso lento hacia él, eso ya era todavía mejor.  Ben se movía tan seguro, asegurándose de mover su cadera de un lado a otro, casi como una especie de baile. Y claro, Levin no podía desviar su mórbida mirada del sensual trasero del príncipe. 

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo Ben? —, inquirió Kevin, tratando de controlarse ante lo que tenía enfrente. 

—No tengo nada Ethan —, respondió, mientras tomaba de las manos al Alfa —. ¿Acaso no soy yo lo que querías? —, le pregunto con inocencia, mientras su dedo índice derecho, se situaba justo debajo de su tembloroso labio inferior. 

— ¿Yo lo quería? —, se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras miraba al confundido genio y sonreía lleno de soberbia al haber conseguido lo que quería —. ¡Oh, genio!, por un momento creí que te estabas revelando, pero al parecer te encanta hacer demasiadas bromas, ¿no? —

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no hice na… 

 

Danny silencio sus palabras, pues logró ver a Blonko justo detrás del que era su amo en esos momentos. Sonrió al entender que el repentino cambio de actitud en el príncipe era precisamente una actuación para mantener despistado al malvado Alfa.

 

— ¿Qué puedo decir amo?, me ha descubierto. Me encanta hacer bromas, justo en los últimos deseos —, respondió con un gesto apenado. 

—Bueno, pues con esto, supongo que tendré que despedirte genio —, dijo Kevin con simpleza. 

 

Danny no dijo nada, pues esperaba ansioso que Blonko logrará por fin, recuperar la lámpara, sin embargo, tanto el genio, como el príncipe se alarmaron, cuando Blonko, sin querer, resbaló e hizo un leve ruido. 

Kevin estaba por mirar hacia atrás, pero algo demasiado inesperado sucedió. 

Ben no encontró otra solución, más que tomar a Levin del rostro y besarlo con demasiada rudeza, mientras miraba con reproche al que parecía ofendido por lo que había hecho. 

 

—"Esto sí que se ve mal" —, pensó Danny, mientras miraba a Blonko. 

 

Blonko nuevamente tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control, y siguió con el plan. Lentamente se acercaba a Levin, siempre mirando la lámpara.

Pero justo cuando, Ben terminó el beso para mirar con falsa inocencia al Alfa, Levin pudo ver lo que sucedía, justo en el reflejo de la corona. 

 

— ¡Me has engañado!, ¡maldito seas! —

 

Levin hizo uso de sus poderes, para encerrar a Ben en una esfera gigante y flotante. 

 

— ¡Ben! —, Blonko se preocupó demasiado al ver la mirada maníaca de aquel hechicero. 

—Supongo que lo más adecuado sería usar una especie de reloj de arena, pero te veías tan sediento querido mío —

 

Ben sintió pánico al ver como de una manera repentina, aquella esfera comenzaba a llenarse de agua y comenzó a golpear desesperado la maldita prisión que muy pronto se volvería su futura tumba si no lograba salir de allí a tiempo. 

 

— ¡Ya voy Ben! —, Blonko subió rápidamente en la alfombra. 

—Pobre de ti, tu plan se está deshaciendo poco a poco —

 

Blonko no pudo prevenir lo que vino a continuación. Kevin hizo uso de su magia de nueva cuenta y Ship se comenzó a desfilar, causando que Blonko cayera de manera irremediable, claro, logrando sostenerse de uno de los tantos adornos y lanzándose con gracia al suelo. 

Spider aprovechó que el hechicero estaba completamente distraído y corrió hacia Kevin, para tratar de tomar la lámpara, sin embargo, el Alfa ya había previsto aquel intento y nuevamente, se aprovechó de su poder.

 

—No, no, no pequeño mono. No se te ocurra jugar conmigo —

 

Blonko se sintió atrapado, pues todos sus seres queridos habían caído. Ben estaba por ahogarse en esa esfera, Ship había quedado completamente deshilado y Spider había sido convertido en un mono de juguete. 

 

— ¡Kevin Levin, no eres más que una maldita serpiente embustera! —, dijo Blonko con completo enojo. 

—Kevin sonrió ante esas palabras —. ¡Oh, Blonko!, creo que te gustaría ver la gran serpiente que puedo llegar a ser —, mencionó malicioso. 

 

Blonko quedó atónito con lo que estaba viendo, Kevin Levin estaba cambiando su forma humana, por la de una gigantesca serpiente negra de ojos rojos, y claro, era más que obvio que lo miraba con un profundo odio. 

 

— ¡Hora de morir, rata callejera! —

 

Blonko evadió con mucho trabajo aquel terrible ataque. 

Levin no desaprovechó su enorme apariencia y menos cuando por fin, tenía la oportunidad de quitar de su camino a aquel insufrible callejero. Se divertía enormemente al ver los nulos intentos de Blonko, por lograr evadirnos o incluso herirlo, sin embargo, Levin no tenía ni un solo segundo por perder, así que decidió acabar por fin, con esa piedra en el camino. 

Blonko, había acabado, justo atrapado en las garras de ese malvado. Cada vez le costaba respirar, y más cuando Levin se aseguraba de enrollar su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza y apretaba sus huesos hasta hacerlos tronar. 

 

—Hora de morir Blonko. Tú me has causado demasiados problemas —

 

Blonko se sentía desfallecer, pero al ver que Ben había quedado inconsciente y ver de nueva cuenta a Ship y a Spider, supo que no podía rendirse. 

Desesperado, miró a Danny con un deje lleno de culpa y repentinamente recordó cuando conoció al genio. Sonrió al ya tener un plan para derrotar a Kevin Levin. 

 

— ¿Te crees tan poderoso? —, preguntó con sumo trabajo. 

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —, exigió saber, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte al mugroso ser —. ¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo! —, se jacto presuntuoso. 

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —, le dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces Blonko?, solo vas a meterme en más problemas de lo que has hecho —, Danny había entendido el plan de su amigo, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para engañar a ese malvado. 

—Fue el genio quien te dio el trono real y fue el genio, quien te dio esos poderes. Todo lo que ahora tienes, lo tienes porque fue el genio quien te lo dio, por lo tanto, el ser más poderoso en este mundo, es el genio —, Blonko esperaba que Levin cayera en su trampa. 

 

Kevin dejó completamente de lado sus intenciones de matar, cuando entendió por fin que todo lo que ese pordiosero había dicho, era una cruda verdad. 

Con rencor miró al genio y supo lo que en verdad quería como último deseo. 

 

—Eso es verdad —, murmuró —. Genio, como tercer y último deseo, ¡yo deseo ser el genio más poderoso de todo el mundo! —, ordenó, más que ansioso por utilizar sus futuros nuevos poderes. 

—Danny miró a Blonko con falso reproche —. Gracias Blonko, ahora sí, no habrá manera de detenerlo —, murmuró con falso rencor, para después mirar a su amo —. Como lo ordene amo. 

 

Kevin soltó a Blonko, cuando sintió su nuevo cambio. Su forma humana quedó demasiado atrás, pues dos brazos más le crecieron, así como unas extrañas alas parecidas a las de una mosca. Su nueva forma, parecía la rara combinación de partes de varias especies y ninguna humanoide. 

 

— ¡Kevin tenemos unos problemitas! —, Argit entró de manera rápida donde su jefe se encontraba, pero al ver su nueva forma, se espantó demasiado —. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —, preguntó nervioso. 

 

Argit estaba de lo más campante, disfrutando de torturar a ese anciano y al ahora mínimo Rath, cuando de la nada, se vio rodeado por un extraño Alfa y su séquito de guardias, así que como el cobarde que era, decidió ir por su amo y decirle acerca de la repentina intromisión. Pero al ver lo que ahora era Kevin, tuvo miedo, aun así, decidió decirle de los problemas que estaba justo afuera. 

Sin embargo, el malvado genio no respondió, pues ahora que tenía ese gran poder, era hora de eliminar a ese estorboso Alfa. 

 

— ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! —, Kevin estaba por terminar lo que había empezado, sin embargo, la sonrisa de su enemigo lo dejó completamente confundido. 

—Dijiste que querías poder y ahora lo tienes Kevin —, Blonko vio con satisfacción como cuatro brazaletes dorados, se situaban en cada una de las muñecas del ahora genio —. Pero, ¿qué crees?, ser un genio implica tenerlo, con todo y sus reglas. Grandes y magníficos poderes, y todo eso…

 

Blonko, vio que las piernas de Kevin se habían vuelto humo y que justo en el suelo -debajo del malvado genio- había una lámpara completamente negra. 

 

— ¡No!, ¡me has engañado maldito! —, gritó colérico, mientras trataba de escapar. 

—Creo que es hora de que yo me vaya —, murmuró Argit, mientras trataba de huir. 

— ¡Tú no te vas cobarde! —, Levin tomó con fuerza a su sirviente, pues si se iba, se iría con ese embustero. 

—Todo eso dentro de una diminuta lámparita —, dijo con voz chistosa, mientras veía como Levin y su secuaz, eran atrapados dentro de aquella lámpara. 

 

Blonko se sintió aliviado, sin embargo, aún tenía que liberar a Ben y regresar a la normalidad a Ship y a Spider, algo que sin duda alguna, Danny había entendido. 

 

—Solo por ser tú y considerando que mi anterior amo decidió desear volverse un genio, te haré este favor, sin restricciones en cuanto a deseos —

 

Danny hizo un simple movimiento de manos y Ship recuperó cada uno de sus hilos hasta quedar como una alfombra, Spider regreso a la normalidad y la esfera que encerraba a Ben, se reventó como una simple burbuja. 

Blonko fue lo suficientemente rápido, para atrapar entre sus brazos a su Omega, pero al ver que Ben no reaccionaba, se preocupó. 

 

— ¿Ben? —, dudoso, lo llamó, mientras afianzaba más su abrazo. 

 

Al pasar unos largos -eternos para él- minutos, Blonko sintió que había perdido a su Omega, pero Ben logró despertar y escupir toda el agua que había tragado. 

 

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca —, murmuró jadeante. 

— ¡Estas vivo! —, Blonko no pudo evitar envolverlo entre sus brazos, por un momento había creído que perdía a su Ben. 

—Tranquilo Blonko, es más fácil que te libres de las hierbas malas de todo el reino, antes que de mí —, comentó el Omega, mientras correspondía el abrazo. 

—Aun no termino Blonko —

 

Tanto Blonko, como Ben, se sorprendieron de ver como todo el lugar regresaba a la normalidad, así como el príncipe recuperaba sus prendas usuales, claro, no es como si fueran de su entero gusto, pero al menos ya no era obligado a usar esa ropa tan denigrante y a gusto de Kevin Levin. 

 

— ¡Ben! —

 

El joven príncipe, miró justo en la entrada, y al ver a su abuelo sano y salvo, con sus finas ropas de Sultán, se sintió aliviado, y más que sonriente, vio cómo su fiel mascota había recuperado su enorme tamaño y corría justo detrás de su abuelo. Aunque claro, Ben terminó completamente intrigado de ver a esas personas justo al lado de su abuelo. 

 

— ¿Estás bien abuelo? —, preguntó, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al viejo Alfa. 

—Yo estoy bien hijo, lo que me preocupa más es saber si no te hicieron daño —, lo miro completamente preocupado y aterrado, esperando que su nieto le dijera algo tranquilizador. 

—Yo estoy bien abuelo, Blonko llegó a tiempo y pudo recuperar la lámpara. Abuelo, Kevin sentenció su destino él solo —, su verde mirada viajó a la negra lámpara. 

—Max miró la lámpara con completo rencor —. Se lo merece —, murmuró. Max no había mencionado nada sobre la marca qué su nieto tenía en la mejilla, pero él sabía que Kevin había sido el causante de eso. 

—Sultán, lamento interrumpir, pero necesito que me regresen a mi Omega —

— ¡Oh, muchacho!, lamento mucho haberme olvidado de ti —, se disculpó apenado el viejo Alfa. 

 

Ben y Blonko miraron a ese Alfa con completa intriga, mientras que Danny había quedado completamente sorprendido de ver a ese testarudo Alfa que tenía por destinado. 

Danny temía que también Vladimir cayera ante el poder y la gloria que la lámpara traía consigo y eso sería algo que sin duda alguna, no lograría soportar, sin embargo, Masters lo sorprendió cuando se le acercó y le dio una suave caricia a su mejilla.

 

—Se tu secreto y créeme, mis intenciones eran tomar la lámpara y desear tu libertad —, le dijo con voz suave. 

—Vlad… —, murmuró Danny sin creer que aquel Alfa dijera esas dulces palabras.

—Y claro, llevarte conmigo y hacerte mi esposo, aun si era por la fuerza —, le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo. 

—Mira que arruinaste el momento, estúpido Alfa —, mencionó el genio con reproche y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas —. Sin embargo, la lámpara la tiene ahora Blonko y por ahora solo quiero que desee volverse un príncipe de nueva cuenta. 

 

Vlad miro de manera severa al Alfa Revonnahgander, esperando que por una vez haga lo que era correcto. 

 

—Danny, yo no podría hacer eso, menos cuando veo que ya tienes a alguien especial —, Blonko miraba de vez en cuando a Ben y luego al genio. 

— ¿Abuelo, no puedo simplemente estar con Blonko y ya? —, preguntó Ben en susurro. 

—Max suspiró con pesar —. Hijo, qué más quisiera que tuvieras tu felicidad así de fácil, pero como habrás notado cuando escapaste, Bellwood no es como era antes, tú mismo sabes que desde la muerte de tus padres, tíos, primos y de tu abuela, el reino fue decayendo, especialmente en el lado de las bestias —, aquello no había querido mencionarlo a su nieto para no ponerle más presión de la que ya tenía. 

— ¿Eso significa que no puedo estar con Blonko? —

 

Max vio el dolor en la mirada de su nieto, pues aun cuando deseaba dejarlo estar con aquel Alfa, como Sultán debía pensar en el reino. Y a juzgar por la mirada de Blonko, supo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que el genio siguiera prisionero. 

 

—Lo lamento Ben —, Blonko miró la lámpara, dispuesto a desear la libertad de Danny —. Genio, yo deseo… 

 

Ben lo medito con detalle. Sabía que si Vladimir Masters tomaba la lámpara, desearía la libertad del genio, así como Blonko usaría su último deseo para liberar al genio, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada acerca de él. 

Ben no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Blonko, y menos cuando la solución a sus problemas estaba justo en las manos del Alfa. Miró al genio, y este le sonrió al ya entender sus intenciones, casi como si estuviera por completo a favor, así que de una manera rápida, le quitó la lámpara de las manos a Blonko. 

 

—Genio, yo tengo tres deseos muy importantes —, le dijo, mientras tomaba la lámpara de manera recelosa al ver que tanto Vlad como Blonko querían quitársela. 

— ¿Qué haces Ben? —, Blonko se mostró completamente confundido. 

—Más le vale devolver la lámpara, príncipe Ben —, advirtió seriamente Vlad. 

— ¡No lo haré! —, dijo completamente seguro —. Usted deseara la libertad del genio, al igual que Blonko, sin embargo, ninguno se puso a pensar en que yo también podría pedir mis tres deseos y devolver la lámpara y créame príncipe Masters, si estuviera en mi lugar y fuera Blonko el genio, usted haría lo mismo para estar con su pareja. 

 

Vlad detuvo sus intenciones con esa respuesta. ¿Qué si haría lo mismo?, claro que lo haría, pues Danny era, no solo su Omega destinado, también era distinto a cualquier otro Omega que hubiera conocido. 

 

—Entonces apresúrate —

—Gracias —, murmuró con una sonrisa —. Primero que nada, deseo que Blonko regrese a ser un noble príncipe —

—A tus órdenes amo —, Danny se apresuró a cumplir ese primer deseo con todo el gusto —

 

Tanto Blonko, como Spider lucían prendas dignas de la realeza, y ambos igual de extrañados miraron al príncipe Ben. 

 

—Pero Ben, la ropa no hace a nadie un príncipe, yo sigo siendo una rata callejera —, se explicó nervioso. 

—Calla y observa —, reprendió seriamente el Omega —. Como segundo deseo genio, yo deseo que el reino de Revonnah exista y esté justo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Bellwood, tal vez un lugar desolado sin ningún signo de vida y que todas las especies de bestias que no tienen hogar ni familia, sean parte de ese reino. 

—Esa no es mala idea amo —

 

Blonko se mostró completamente sorprendido, pues en Bellwood, en su mayoría eran las especies de bestias las que padecían de pobreza. 

Y ver que ahora, todo Bellwood brillaba, así como a la lejanía un raro brillo hacia asomo, tuvo una idea de lo que Ben estaba haciendo. 

 

—Y como último deseo genio, deseo que Revonnah, así como su rey no padezcan de pobreza, que sea un reino próspero, lleno de riquezas, tanto monetarias, como en vegetación.

—Con gusto amo —

 

Blonko sintió peso en su cintura, sorprendiéndose de ver que en la cintila que llevaba un pequeño saco, lleno de monedas de oro. 

 

—Muy bien abuelo, ¿ahora si puedo estar con Blonko?, digo, resolví la situación de la gente pobre, así como mi aparente impedimento para estar con Blonko —, Ben sonreía victorioso ante la mirada incrédula de su abuelo y la de Blonko. 

—Bueno, pues creo que ahora sí puedes estar con él —, respondió sin creer lo ocurrido. 

—Ben, yo no soy un príncipe, no podría cuidar de tanta gente —, le dijo completamente alterado al ver como el Omega le devolvía la lámpara. 

—Blonko, deja de menospreciarte. Puede que hayas causado terribles problemas, pero fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para regresar y enmendar tus errores. Además de que he visto lo que haces por la gente que te necesita, así que para mí, eres el más digno y correcto para mantener a tu gente. 

—Ben —, Blonko se sintió vulnerable, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo creía algo más que una simple rata callejera. 

—Ya, ya Blonko, ahora apresúrate a pedir tu deseo o ese Alfa nos va a matar con la mirada —, mencionó Ben con burla, al ver la impaciente mirada del Alfa Masters. 

— ¡Es verdad! —, dijo apenado —. Danny, lamento todo lo que hice. Te defraude y por mi culpa casi no regresas con tu destinado —, se disculpó apenado. 

—Descuida, al menos piensas cumplir con lo que prometiste, eso lo compensa todo, pero antes de eso… —, Danny usó sus poderes para mandar la lámpara de Levin, justo donde él se encontraba hacía unos días —. Con esto, Kevin Levin tendrá bastante tiempo para pensar en que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. 

—Me parece bien Danny —, mencionó Blonko ya más tranquilo de ver que no tendría problemas con ese genio malvado —. Danny… Genio, deseo tu libertad… 

 

El cuerpo de Danny comenzó a brillar y sus manos se vieron liberadas por fin de aquel par de brazaletes dorados. 

Su cabello blanco recuperó su color negro y sus verdes ojos se tornaron de un hermoso azul cielo, y su piel pálida recuperó aquel color tan natural y apenas moreno. Danny al fin se había liberado de la prisión qué taira consigo ser un genio. 

 

—Soy libre —

 

Al fin, después de tantos años sirviendo y obedeciendo, después de tanto sufrimiento y soledad. Danny al fin era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera y estaría con quien quiera…

Danny al fin tenía su propio deseo cumplido ...

 

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso ha sido todo por esta vez.   
> No sé si lo han notado, pero "Blonko" fue inscrita en los Wattys2019, me salió la invitación y aproveche el bug y lo inscribí xD  
> Probablemente el próximo sea ya el último capítulo…   
> Y como buena persona que soy, les daré spoilers.  
> *Se nos viene el lemon  
> *veremos que fue de Vlad y Danny  
> *Veremos a Blonko siendo justo como nuevo Sultán   
> Todo eso y más “El Deseo Preciado De Blonko”  
> También les informo, que "Blonko" tendrá un one-shot aparte, tómenlo como un extra. En dicho extra se verá el hubiera de Kevin, esta idea surgió gracias al comentario de una chica (tu sabes de quien hablo lectora-chan xD) y en dicho comentario se hacía mención de qué hubiera pasado si Kevin ganaba y se quedaba con Ben… obviamente la pequeña historia será de una pareja tóxica considerando las circunstancias, pero después de pensarlo, decidí hacer este one-shot, así que el día que actualice el final de "Blonko", también saldrá a la luz "Levin", claro, unas horas después xD  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció la historia?, espero que les haya gustado ;)   
> Por si se dieron cuenta, algunos alíens del Omnitrix y a lo largo de la serie, se tomarán como animales o mascotas, y algunos como razas de “bestias” para darle más drama y salsa a la historia. Otro dato, que debo mencionar, Dera Fujita tenía como idea hacer de Gwen el genio, pero en este caso, a mi no me pareció, pues no veo a Gwen como la dramática y cómica genio que hace chistes irónicos xD  
> Pero bueno, si el fic les gustó y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3  
> Cualquier falta ortográfica, no duden en decirme, pues yo acepto con gusto su ayuda ;)   
> Y no se olviden de apoyar también a Dera Fujita, quien no sólo hizo posible esta historia con sus bellas imágenes, también tiene una página en Facebook con más bello arte de la pareja y uno que otro crossover ;)   
> También les informó que el segundo extra de “¡¿Mi Hijo?!” está casi listo, así que a más tardar el viernes tengan ya el final definitivo ;)  
> Pero bueno, dejemos de lado la propaganda xD… Ya vimos la vida del pobre Blonko, ahora a ver como le hace para conquistar a su lindo príncipe. Y por eso, les daré spoilers…   
> *Blonko es arrestado  
> *Ben le declara la guerra a Kevin  
> *Kevin tiene un nuevo plan para llegar al trono  
> *Sabremos quién es el genio y conoceremos su historia (se llevarán una sorpresa)   
> *Nace el príncipe First  
> Todo eso y más en “De Mendigo A Príncipe”   
> En fin, nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


End file.
